


Dazed and Confused

by Sailingfreely



Series: Collection of Given Prompts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Taeyong is devilish and a powerful force one should never play with, And Taeyong is furious but horny, Anyways they communicate with their own ways, But also the old school fuck lmao, Crack, Don't worry nothing bad here despite what it seems like at the beginning, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jaehyun is a manipulative CEO, Jaehyun is sexy and charming and hard to resist, M/M, No angst just a teeny tiny bit, Small philosophical talk, Smut, They play mind fuck and games, a bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: "Isn't it fascinating how one refused to look just because they believe in whatever images they may represent? Even though you never really know a story within a book just because you read the summary?""Never judge a book by it's cover?" Taeyong snorted, "I surely was not one of those people, but you really tempt me to be one, since you don't seem to hide anything worth my time including your sick fascination?""See? Are you not being mislead by the cover as you said those words?"Taeyong groaned, "Don't play mind games with me."





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peachiekittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachiekittie/gifts).



> Hi~ finally I've managed to finish this long ass oneshot bdbdnddn. Thank you for Peachiekittie for giving me the chance to write this prompt uwu, I hope you'll like it and it's to your satisfaction!
> 
> If you guys interested to know what kind of vibe this fic has in my mind, here ^^
> 
> For the first half: [Dazed and Confused by Ruel](https://youtu.be/Nel_hT0ZQHA)
> 
> The last half: [Touch by Jus2](https://youtu.be/ONUn2CaqSh0)

Jung Jaehyun, age thirty three, unmarried, considered as one of the top twenty richest man in South Korea. Have his own built from scratch interior designer company and also _secretly_ a CEO to an entertainment company. Not many are aware that he have a company where he nurture many talents such as actors, actresses, singers, producers and lately he's also gathering many people to be delivered to the world as _idols_ , another promising goldmine in the industry. He has a rather jet set kind of life, he maybe doesn't have a luxurious sport car, but he does have his own private plane, a butler and some maids, and frequently spotted wearing designer brands outside his lavish mansion in the most expensive neighborhood. But he never was spotted with any companion, nor was he ever let his photos of candid cameras be more than a patch of his skin or the side of his face, so suffice to say that many people sought after the mysterious charm he has, in addition to his super handsome look.

What no one knows is, it was all a lie. Alright, it's true that he's extremely gorgeous and even more extremely rich which goes well with his astonishing charisma. But what they didn't know was Jaehyun is... Not quite a _human_ , there's a reason why he hides his status as the CEO. And he's not thirty three years old, far from it that he couldn't even remember just how old he really is or what was his real name since having to changed it way too many times. He's not very creative with coming up with names, you see, Jaehyun is probably a name which he had used more than once. _What_ is Jaehyun, you ask? Well.

" _Sir!_ How many times do I have to tell you that you throw the blood bag into the black trashcan? Not the regular one!" his butler yelled to his face, causing the said man to wake up in shock, wide eyed.

"What?" he blinked, rubbing his chest to settle down the slight thumping of his dead heart, "goddammit Doyoung, can't you wake me up gentler?"

"Not when I got welcomed by the thick smell of blood!" he huffed, yanking away the blanket off Jaehyun and wip it to the man's chest, "get up, it's already noon."

"So what if it smells like blood," he groaned, rolling away to hide his face to the pillow, thanking the thick curtains for doing their work so well at keeping the sunlight out of his bedroom, "also, why I have to wake up in the day when I can't touch the sunlight?"

"It's a problem because you've just hired a human maid, so you also have to pretend to have some breakfast or lunch. Get up, _now_ ," Doyoung hissed.

"Come on, how old are you? Pretty sure it's not even a quarter of my age, so trust me when I tell you that they don't care if I spend all day asleep and not eating at all. While we're at it, you should stop stocking the fridge with foods, who's going to eat them? It'll be more suspicious that we have to throw spoiled food."

"Well then, you should stop hiring humans just because you feel sorry for them, it makes things all the more complicated. Beside, don't you have to go to your entertainment company today? There's interviews for the new talents," the butler said while flapping the blanket.

"I have too many money to spend, isn't it nice that I use them to help others? Before I have to ' _die_ ' again and put those money to institutions," Jaehyun yawned, stretching his well rested body. "the interviews was today? Have you prepared my sunlight cancelling car then?"

"I have, it still amuse me how humans could believe the idea of your so called UV allergy. And I've also I ordered for your meaty breakfast to be brought in any second now," he glanced to the clock then, as if on cue, there's a knock on the door then a maid pushing in the trolley of food.

"Good morning sir," she greeted with a bright smile.

"Good morning to you too, Jen," he replied with an equally bright smile despite he wants nothing more than to fall asleep again, "have you made sure it's rarely done? Because I need more blood intake since last night I was too tired to feed properly."

"Yes, as you usually ordered it, but I must tell you that animals blood barely help, sir. It's not like you're a werewolf who could do with these kind of meals," she chuckled, grimacing a bit after saying the word _werewolf,_ "and sir, I must inform you that the blood stock for the staffs are almost done."

"I'll put in a request for another batch then, Doyoung, could you please?" he grinned to which got replied with a disgruntled affirmation by the said man, "good. Have you make sure our humans _friends_  won't discover where you store them?"

"Yes sir, they're being put into unrestricted room," she answered.

"Good, just to be sure if there will be an occasion where human police coming in to sniff out what wasn't their business, make it easy to transfer to a more hidden place."

"I've made arrangements and carefully planned it," Doyoung said with his softest voice, ushering Jaehyun to get out of the bed once again, "but in what occasion police will come in?"

"We may not kill anymore, but if the company which been delivering our _stocks_ got comprised, they could sniff us from there," finally he gets up from the bed, wrapping a silk robe around his pale body.

"Talking from experience?" Doyoung lifted an eyebrow before looking to the maid, "you're dismissed, thank you Jen."

"I'll take my leave, good sirs," she said lastly then disappearing behind the door.

"There was no need to scare the us with stories like that, I've been with you for more than a century and nothing like that ever happen," the butler continued.

"Were they asking why I asked for such arrangement?" he chuckled, brushing back his dark brown hair, a contrast to his pale skin and somewhat reddish, bright honey eyes. "I've stayed in this city quite long, people will start wondering how I never seem to age, and I've never meet, not even one, human who doesn't despise or terrified of our existence."

Doyoung chews on the inner side of his cheeks, "how have you been living your long vampire life?"

"It's not all bad," he grins, arms crossed over his chest with a playful, devilish glint in his eyes, like a hunter to a prey, "I know how to have fun."

 

\--

 

The interviews sucks, _badly_ , the other interviewers seem to have taken an interest to some of the candidates, but Jaehyun knows how to find real, raw _gems_. This time lady Fortuna wasn't on his side. And the sun is already setting when they are finally finished, leaving him with no chance to get some more sleep, he'll have to do his work for the night now. Since the sun is no longer harmful for him, maybe he could take the time to stroll around the building, maybe also see some of the artists, see if they're working hard.

"Would you like me to accompany you to look around, sir?" one of the interviewers, and also one of his many female employees, offered not without a suggestive stare. _Girl, you're barking at the wrong tree._

"I think I can find my own ways in my own company, am I not?" he said with a polite yet obviously distant smile.

She nodded without sparing any word and goes away after a deep bow. Jaehyun sighed tiredly, humans can be such a handful, although he was once one of them, but he can't recall those time anymore. He walks around carelessly, since no one but the higher ups knows who he really is, so the other people who are still in the company didn't deem him as anyone important. It makes disappearing easier like this, wiped off from the human's memories and start a new pretentious life.

Then he heard a soft cry as he's walking through an empty hallway which leading to the training rooms. The cry sounds rather eerie in such narrow empty hallway, if Jaehyun wasn't a being of the darkness himself, maybe then he'll be worried if it was some crying ghost. He went closer to the sound, until he saw a man sitting on the floor with his face in his hands, _crying_. Considering the man's youth and lean body, Jaehyun guessed he's one of the idols who are practicing there.

 _"I can still dance, it's okay, I can dance, I will be better_ ," Jaehyun heard the man whispering to himself, still crying softly before suddenly he sprung up to his feet and wipes at his face with his sleeves, " _I can do this_."

He stood there, hiding well in the shadows so the said man won't be able to see him, inspecting the human who keep murmuring self encouraging words. The human is standing in plain sight for Jaehyun, where he could admire his beauty and the strength in his slightly swollen, red eyes. He recognize that man, _wasn't he one of the idols who had debuted in a group three years ago?_ His group was rather successful according to how the South Korean gone all gaga for them, so of course Jaehyun remember him, just that he couldn't remember what his name was.

 _Having a breakdown, huh?_ This industry is hard indeed, but Jaehyun could see the resilient determination in the human's eyes, something which intrigued him. Maybe he'll check this idol's profile later, see his development and how good he is in his job. The man is very beautiful though, causing Jaehyun to stay longer than he supposed to just to stare at his face, a rare beauty. _But beauty can hardly help your fame_ , Jaehyun thinks, maybe he can make sure the said man could deliver more than his pretty face. With that, finally he walk away, leaving the human alone with his own issues.

 

\--

 

"The _merchandise_ wasn't yours to touch, sir, I hope you're aware of that," Doyoung said in the next day, putting down the folders which Jaehyun had asked him to bring since the butler is also acting up as his personal secretary.

"Don't say merchandise, that's so disrespectful, I may think humans are inferior to us, but not to that extent," he took the folders graciously, reading through it with speed reading, "I figured he was debuted because he has an astonishing good look- oh look at that, he's seven years younger than my human age, what a _baby_. But I saw him just yesterday and he intrigues me, he have a passion which will help him become a huge star, perhaps I could help him if he's decent."

Doyoung didn't answer and only giving him a judging look, so Jaehyun inquired, "what?"

"Can hardly believe it was just that, this isn't the first time you saw a human with passion, is it?"

"But it is the first time I've seen such passion in an extremely gorgeous human," he shrugged, "I'm not saying the others aren't as pleasing to look at, but his beauty is right up in my preferences."

"Sir, you just admitted that this sudden interest of yours is your libido talking," Doyoung deadpanned.

"Doyoung, stop looking down on me. It's like you seeing a puppy which you really adore and want to adopt and take care of them, okay? And I'm not going over the top with this, if he really is just a pretty face, then that's it, I'll just let him be."

"Are you at least aware that you shouldn't touch him, or _any_ of them?"

"Shouldn't," Jaehyun grins, the red in his eyes gleaming for a little bit, "I know I _shouldn't_."

"Uh, I'm sure this reaction of yours meant something, just please don't ruin everything, okay? If he sue you, you'll be put into a public appearance and it'll be hard to disappear after that. I hope you know this isn't just about you but also _us_  who are riding on your back, right sir?"

"Calm down, I just found his smell rather irresistible," with that he's shooing Doyoung away, and the secretary _slash_ butler went out his office after letting out an exhausted sigh. Jaehyun is leaning on his thick, comfy leather chair with a smirk, "his scent of blood, yes, it was rather intoxicating."

The conversation didn't stop Jaehyun to personally call the idol into his office later in the week though, much to Doyoung's grumbling although it was done as discreetly as they could. The idol must have been so confused to be called in like that, to someone who he wasn't aware of on top of that. But considering the huge office at the top of the company building, he at least know that the man who had called for him is an important person.

Jaehyun almost couldn't hide his grin when he sees the person of interest walking into his office with a very confused look on his face, "Lee Taeyong-shi, yes? Please sit down."

The man goes to sit down on the couch in the middle of Jaehyun's office, so the CEO is also getting up from his leather chair to sit on the couch opposite the man, "relax, I'm not calling you because you did something wrong. It came to my knowledge that you have the potential to be, _more_ than you already are."

The man try to let out a relieved breath as quiet as he could, "thank you, sir..."

"Jaehyun, you may call me Jaehyun," he smiles, hiding the smirk which threatening to slip out, just like the professional that he is.

"Sir Jaehyun," he said in acknowledgement, legs pressed together while his fingers keep scratching at his knees, nervousness too obvious.

"I'm marvelled at how fast you learnt, it was said that you weren't able to dance well but now I hear nothing but compliments for your performance, aside that you're also venturing deeper into vocal training even though you're positioned as a rapper," he begins, not baring any of his fangs yet.

"I want to try many things, sir, if I'm given the chance to," the man named Taeyong said with a nervous lick to his lips, eyes wide in interest and hope.

"You're more than welcome to try many things, Taeyong-shi, we're grateful to have your talents and that's precisely why we're here, to talk about... _Those chances_ ," this time he let a grin to grace his lips, "if you're interested, of course."

"Of course, sir," he hastily said, not even hiding how excited he is, sliding forward on the couch due to it.

"I do see it as a good chance for us to further explore your talents, then from it we could also open up more chances to give your group more exposure, more opportunities and fame."

"Yes," he nodded repeatedly, wide smile on his face, so bright was his hope.

" _But_ ," Jaehyun let his word to hang in the air, letting tension and implication to come filling in the silence and time, "I may require you to give me a personal time with you."

Slowly the excitement in the human's face fading, giving away to disbelief and shock, "excuse me?"

"Your time Taeyong, I'm asking for your time for the _chances_  that I'm willing to give you," now Jaehyun didn't stop his smirk to materialize, letting his intentions bare without disguise, "but of course, the call is yours."

It took the human more than a while for the realization to sink into his head, understanding what was implied although he still feels the need to address it more clearly, "...my time?"

"Yes, do have you spell it out for you? I had the impression you're a smart one, Taeyong-shi, you must be aware I'm proposing myself to be your _sponsor_. But is there something for free in this world, Taeyong-shi?" Jaehyun said while leaning back to the couch, a subconscious act to show his superiority, his smirk never leaving. He's having an immense fun just by looking at the swarm of thoughts in the human's face, his dark brown eyes dimming and something like disgust and anger settling in. All in the span of few seconds.

"Pardon me, _sir_  Jaehyun," Taeyong emphasized the word _sir_ full of venom, causing the CEO to bite his own tongue just to stop himself from laughing out loud, "but I must say, I don't want to have fame for my own when I have the group, who I consider as my family. So I'm afraid I have to decline."

Jaehyun couldn't stop chuckling then, "that's a very diplomatic answer, smart of you. But that doesn't change the fact that you just rejected my proposal."

The man seems to be clenching his jaw with the way his expression shifting more into distaste, "I sweated blood and tears, sir, to get to where I am now. People came to know us and now we're in demands, thank you for that. But I didn't work hard to _roll_ with you, sir, I suggest you ask for someone else for that." He stand up then, having no patience to talk to the CEO any longer, "thank you for offering me the _chance_ , but I think we can do well without it."

"So strong headed," Jaehyun licked his lips, interlacing his finger in front of his chest to show power, "the South Korea loves you, indeed, perhaps such confidence comes from that fact. But do you realize how fleeting those are? This industry is very competitive, you could be nothing but dust gathering in someone's shelf under the span of a decade, people come and ago, younger and more talented people can replace you."

Taeyong hold his gaze over Jaehyun's challenging ones, "but at least I will have done it respectfully. I will take my leave now, have a good day sir," he finalized defiantly.

Before the human closes the door, Jaehyun added not without a grin as if he had won, "have you even considered that those blood and tears of yours will be for naught, in the face of your choice? Everything have consequences, Taeyong-shi."

He didn't answer, only bowing out of politeness with, "excuse me." Then the door closed shut.

Jaehyun laughed out loud almost immediately, so immensely pleased with how the talk came to be. He had expected the human would ask for a time to make his decision, or maybe agreeing right away even though he suspected there will be some displeasure and disgust. _Not this blatant rejection_ , yet it only serve Jaehyun more amusement. So on top of him being smart and talented, the human is a man of principle and morales, huh? This turned out to be more interesting than he had thought previously.

The door to his office opened again, this time it's Doyoung who's coming in with a concerned look, "what the fuck did you do? He came out with a face as if he just stepped on a dog shit."

"Perhaps _I am_ a dog shit to him," Jaehyun laughed again, bless his office for being soundproof.

"What did you do?" he pressed on.

"Nothing bad," Jaehyun shrugged, fingering his smug grin, "I'm just thinking of how good it would be for me to break that pride of his."

Doyoung rolled his eyes exasperatedly, holding his head as if it's about to fall off, "good lord, why must I work for you?"

"Why indeed," he stand up to peek through his tightly closed window, what a good gloomy day with no sunlight, he could feel the lady luck will be siding with him any time soon, "maybe I also want him to learn that."

 

\--

 

Usually Jaehyun would spend his day asleep since he can't go out under the sun, then come to his office if needed to be at night, working until before the sun rise. Keyword, _usually_ , because recently he has been coming to his office in the day more than he should, working on his job for longer hours then spent the little time to hunt in the night before he have to rest. Not like he really need to rest, he isn't a human who need to have adequate sleeping hours to operate decently, he just loves to sleep. _Who doesn't?_

"Oh, he got better at that dance moves," he commented to no one in his empty office, eyes carefully watching the performance video of a certain man. _Lee Taeyong_ that is, but hey, he ain't a fanboy, alright? He's _waiting_ , for what you ask? Well.

It's been almost half a year since his last encounter with the said human, it's about time his door will get opened by someone-

Suddenly and harshly, his office door got slammed open, two people come marching in, almost catching Jaehyun in surprise, if he hasn't been waiting, that is. One of the two people who came in was Doyoung, trailing behind with scared look on his face and both arms up as if he's about to catch something. And the other one was, well would you look at that, the man Jaehyun has been waiting for.

"Is this your doing?" the man named Lee Taeyong spoke right away, not caring about proper etiquette or that he hasn't been permitted to speak at all.

The human looks super furious, but Jaehyun knows very well why he's being like that, still he wants to play, " _This_ , what, pray tell?"

"You're boycotting our group," Taeyong hissed, "there has been many schedules which being cancelled and now we're practically having too many free time. That doesn't make sense, so I can only think it's your doing. Considering you sit on your expensive leather chair in your intimidating office, you have the power to do this, right?"

Jaehyun leaning back to his leather chair slowly, giving it an effect as he's crossing his fingers in front of his face, "I do have the power to do whatever I want with this company and the people within it, but isn't it rude of you to accuse me of something without proof?"

"Proof?" the human scoffed, "I have enough proof from the fact that I refused your _advance_."

Jaehyun hide a smile behind his interlaced fingers, nodding to Doyoung who have been standing near the door worriedly, "Doyoung, you may leave, I see that Lee Taeyong have something to say to me." When the secretary went out of the room and closed the door with it, Jaehyun rise from his seat, walking around his huge desk to lean his hip against it, "you seem to think of me rather spectacularly, Taeyong-shi, I can't say I'm flattered."

"Oh spare me with all your sarcasm and roundabout talks," Taeyong groaned, throwing his head back exasperatedly, "the whole thing is too strange, there was no reason for the sudden cancel, what other reason there would be? It must be you, there was no one else who has been displeased by us, except _you_."

"I must say I'm rather astonished of how highly you think about yourself. Displeased? How could you be so sure there was no one you have crossed? Because no one said it to you? Dear, I'm afraid I have to tell you that people can be displeased and speak about it to anyone else than the person of interest. How sure are you that you're _loved_  by the mass of people who had been working with you? Or are you too full of yourself to realize that?" he smirked.

Lee Taeyong opens and closes his mouth, wanting to say something but unsure, until, "alright, there are people who are displeased with me, _us_ , but still it doesn't mean they'll cancel what was already planned, that will be extremely professional of them to do it based on their own interest."

"I'm sure you've seen the industry long before you were debuted, even if you weren't, you're in this business for three years already, and you can still speak something naive like that?" Jaehyun chuckled, pushing himself off the desk then stepping closer to the human intimidatingly, "words travels fast, dear, if they feel comprised with something, they'll protect themselves and cancel, as you have seen what happened to people with scandals, haven't you? Maybe there are rumours about how hard it is to work with you, hm? You never know what displeasing words these people could spew."

"I'm not ignorant," he bared his teeth threateningly, seemingly unaffected by Jaehyun's attempt to intimidate him, "I know when they talks, we _hear_ it too. There are such talks, but nothing which could resulted to this. Instead, the way you've prepared yourself with such speech is too suspicious."

With that Jaehyun laugh softly, "very smart, I'm impressed that you're not at all shaken."

"Like you said, I've been in this industry for three years, this isn't the first time someone tried to squash our confidence, you're not special," the human leaning back with hands on his hip, feeling somewhat proud. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I can't help but wonder, with how _aware_ you're about our industry, how can you still speak so impolite to me? What do you see me as?" he put a finger to his lips, appearing to be in thought although it was done to mock and tease.

"A pervert with power who thinks he could have whatever he wants with it," Taeyong said clearly, distate in his tone and an eyebrow lifted out of rebellion, "you're wrong if you think I would bend for someone like that-"

"Even if that means you'll be stripped off of everything you have right now?" Jaehyun stepping in closer, barely a meter between them, "I wonder, what would your bandmates do if they are the one standing in front of me."

A sharp breath heard from the smaller human, eyes growing wide as anger swirling within, "you wouldn't dare."

"Tell me, why wouldn't I? You said it yourself I have power, even those to silent any of you should any issue arises," Jaehyun grinned, taking another step, "better yet, think about your age, _ouch_ ," he pretends to wince, latched with mockery.

"What about my age...?" suddenly there's something new taking place in the human's face than that of defiance. _Anxiety_.

"You dropped out of your school, yes? How far do you think you can go with your high school degree? Back to your parents? Your bandmates wasn't doing any better, am I right? You only have this, what you have on you right now, how does your future look if you have none of it? You're still young, yes, but society have a limit to what was considered as productive age, don't they?"

Taeyong inhales deeply as the CEO stepping even closer, his face merely an inch away, "I-"

"Yes?" Jaehyun smiles, half of amusement and half mocking.

Finally, the last ounce of will got torn apart, Taeyong lowering his head in defeat, in anger, in disgust, "...how long?"

"How long, what?" Jaehyun asked back, not yet stepping away, keeping the proximity to further push the human to the edge, to make him fall.

"How long do you wish to have my personal time, _sir?_ " Taeyong look up, strength in his glare despite the tears gathering within it.

 _Beautiful_ , Jaehyun is shivering slightly from how strong the human was in front of him, there's something more thrilling to bend someone without his glamour, "half an hour, everyday, that's all I ask."

"Everyday? I have my own schedules," Taeyong frowned disapprovingly.

"Oh Taeyong-shi, I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that I know your schedules much better than yourself," he smirked, only then he's leaning away, giving the human more space to breathe and think, "since you accused me of boycotting your group, am I right?"

"It's not accusation if you really did it," Taeyong hissed, hands gripping at his shirt tightly, red from anger.

Jaehyun chuckled, "I'm not even feel driven to fix the image you have of me, but how true is it? One never know. All you have to do now, is to say yes or no, make your decision wisely Taeyong-shi."

"If I agree to your... Conditions, will you leave us alone?" he's lowering his head again, as if to hide any tears he might shed.

"Leave you alone? In what definition?" Jaehyun covering his mouth to hide his nasty grin when the human glaring at him again, "leaving your group alone may means that I'll let you all to perish, is it not?"

"Alone as in you won't hinder us anymore," he said in what almost sound like a growl, "stop playing around with me."

"I may say the same, stop talking me down," Jaehyun crossed his arms again on his chest, "I have my own insight in this matter, which you may think that I'm hindering you, but do you realize you have no saying in this?"

"I can just leave this fucking company of yours," Taeyong spat, seemingly running out of patience, "we're not so hopeless that we can't sign for another company, we might be relatively new to the industry, but people love us, we can get by."

Jaehyun hangs his arms in the air, full of taunt, "well then, why are you still here talking to me? Feel free to do what you think is best, you can make your new company to pay for the contract cancellation, there, I even give you an advice. I'm not the one who's losing something, am I? I'm rather sad to see how unaware you are about the fact that it's easy to tear people to bits, especially for me."

"Oh god, you're so hateful," he groaned, terrified and also fucking livid, "fuck your everyday, I have to perform, I can't be giving you my personal time every fucking day."

"I can't help but wonder what's in your mind about our future everyday rendezvous," Jaehyun chuckled, purposely driving the human crazier, "half an hour is not much, I'm sure we can squeeze in the time in between your busy schedules, and I assure you I'm not going to make you leave my office... _Limping_."

All sort of colors are drained out from the human's face at the implication, there are so many thoughts and emotions swarming his eyes, mostly fear. _Does he fear you, Jaehyun? Or does he fear for his own well being?_ Probably the second and the thought bringing out more amusement. Why is it fun to fuck someone over? Jaehyun's brain is too twisted since been living for too long, it seems.

"I... Have to dance, everyday is too much," Taeyong whispered, body trembling a bit.

"Did you not hear what I said before? I'm not going to make you limp your way out of my office, calm down. Just come here when I ask of you, maybe you'll even like those rendezvous," he laughed, fingering his lips.

" _Fuck you_ ," the man hissed, stomping away to get the fuck out of the despicable CEO office.

"Gladly dear," Jaehyun said, before the door got slammed and he's laughing loudly.

The door got opened again hastily, Doyoung walking in with worry etched on his face, "what the fuck Jaehyun? He didn't just step on a dog shit, he look like all his puppies got killed!"

"Not so wrong," he giggled, exhaling deeply from the rush of adrenaline, "that probably the most fun I had after many centuries."

"Jaehyun," Doyoung warns, "you kill who?"

"I didn't say I killed anyone, but I may tell him of that prospect should he refuse me the second time," he shrugged, "money flows faster in this industry, but with so little experience they have right now, they might kill themselves in starvation if they lose their footing."

"Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to touch anyone? And blackmailing them? _What the fuck?_ " Doyoung yelled, angry.

"Calm down Doyoung, I never play a game where I can't win," he waved his hand, "The words of ' _not supposed to_ ' have a lot of loopholes anyways."

"Oh my god, you're so infuriating," he yanks at his hair.

"Thank you for the compliment, I can't be more proud."

After that, Jaehyun didn't call for Taeyong even when a week passed, intent to sink in the idea that the human have no control over his fate, driving him insane with how their group still having their ' _free time'_. Only when the CEO has deemed it enough did he finally called for the idol, smelling his sweet scent of blood even before he take a step into his office.

"I must tell you that eating sweets too much is not good for your health, Taeyong-shi," was what he said to greet the pale looking man.

"What can one do when they're stressed out of their wits? Also, did you surveillance us that far to know what I've been eating? That's creepy as fuck," he grumbled.

 _I didn't, only smelling your scent, but I can't say that, can I?_ Jaehyun smiled, instead he said, "you look pale, have you been resting enough? I thought you have more time for that now?"

"You know what I've been eating, so shouldn't you know that I couldn't sleep lately? I'm pale because I have to be here with you," he said softly and clearly, latched with the most poisonous venom.

 _Man, he hates me oh so much, doesn't he?_ That makes Jaehyun laugh, "can't wait to see what we're going to do? I can relate."

"Hopefully I can strangle you to death while we're at it," Taeyong grinned, sarcasm to the fullest.

" _It_ , you said?" Jaehyun rise from his seat, walking to circle the human, intimidating with each step he took, eyes filled with unspoken implication, "what _it_ , were you addressing at?"

Jaehyun could hear how fast the human's heart beats accelerating, red blooming in his sick pale face, "I won't let it touch my lips."

"Your lips?" Jaehyun stops in front of the human, leaning in dangerously close, "what do you have in your mind that I will touch your lips with?"

The human is blushing furiously at that, "the word, _sir_ , the word of what we will be doing."

"And what, do you think we will be doing that you won't even say the word?" he bites his lower lip to hold in a smirk when Taeyong grunts exasperatedly.

"Look, just do what you want to do with me, get over it fast. I'm fed up with your games."

"I have half an hour, don't I? I could do whatever I want with it if I deem so," he's leaning in even closer, slightly brushing his hair over the human's ear, inhaling the intoxicating scent to fill his lungs. How much more wonderful it would be if he could taste his blood on his tongue, but Doyoung said he's not supposed to touch anyone. So he's walking back to his desk, sitting on it with ambiguous effect over the human.

Taeyong is slightly shaking his hands on his side, to get rid of the goosebumps which risen due to Jaehyun's soft breathing to his neck. But the CEO behavior utterly confused him, "what are you doing?"

"I'm staring, dear," Jaehyun crossed his arms over his chest, legs spread wide out of dominance.

"...why are you staring? Do you expect me to make a show for you?" he frowned, scratching at his thighs, excessively uncomfortable and nervous.

"If you want to, be my guest," Jaehyun smirked, still unmoving.

The human is grimacing for a second, yanking at his shirt out of frustration, "if you want something, say it, you can't expect me to read your dirty mind. Or is that what you're into? _Voyeurism?_ "

"You never fail to impress me of how spectacular you think of me," he teases while touching his lips, slowly taking off his suit jacket, "you can do whatever you want to do, and I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you that you're not allowed to walk out of that door before half an hour passed."

Taeyong is frowning even harder, confusion swirling in his face, "so... You just gonna... _Stare?_ "

"You speak as if you actually want me to touch you, which I have no problem with, if you want," Jaehyun brushed back his hair before he let his hand sliding down and rest it on his lap, immensely pleased to have succeed at making the human's eyes following his movement. He wore extra tight dress pants today especially to show how wonderfully thick his thighs are, he's well aware of the idol's preference.

Taeyong didn't realize his eyes was looking down to the CEO's crotch, staring at the pale, big hand which placed so dangerously close to the man's groin, which seem to pack a promising bulge. He subconsciously gulping at the thought, unaware that Jaehyun saw all of his subtle reactions, before gradually he shakes off whatever thoughts which have visited his mind.

"No, _fuck no,_ " he said almost in whisper.

"What no?" Jaehyun titled his head in question.

"You, touching me, of course no."

"Ah, you were addressing that? It took you so long at answering that I forgot I had said anything," he smirked, very much pleased to caused more blush on Taeyong's face down to his neck.

"If you don't want to do anything, then I'll just... Sit," he nervously motioned to the couch, sitting down hesitantly since he feels needle like sensations all over his skin due to the CEO's eyes on him.

Jaehyun hummed, shifting his arms a bit, purposely showing off his muscular limbs, grinning discreetly when the human's eyes fleeting back to his form. There's tension growing in the office, so thickly that Taeyong may even struggle to breath properly, but Jaehyun is having fun. So much. And time is never a problem for him, patience have become part of him when time goes too slow when you're practically immortal, even when the sweet smell of the human's blood luring him in.

On Taeyong's part though, nothing is amusing or anyway pleasing, extremely uncomfortable, anxious and disgusted that he is. He couldn't understand what the CEO wanted from him, he was so clever and pushy when he tried to trap Taeyong, but now he do nothing? It doesn't make sense. And why the man have to be so handsome? It's so distracting, not to mention his fucking thighs _god_. Still disgusting though, what's a good look if he's a pervert? Nothing.

Taeyong's skin feels like crawling, as if there are invisible fingers caressing his skin, down his spine, the plane of his stomach and down to his thighs. It was the CEO's eyes, his eyes are so intense that it's creating phantom touches in Taeyong's brain. _He's stripping you naked with his eyes Taeyong, shit._

"Must you stare?" he finally speak up, eyes still avoiding to look at the other man, his gorgeous look might messing up his logic otherwise.

"A weird thing to say from someone who has more than thousands of eyes staring at you," Jaehyun commented, tone light and less teasing than before.

"It's different, it's less direct than what you're doing," he whispered.

"There are direct stares when you're on stage, aren't there?"

"Yeah but- you feel them all at once yet at the same time you don't, it's weird, you won't get it," Taeyong rubs his arm to shake off the ill feelings.

"You'll be surprised, I've more experience than you," Jaehyun said, more genuine than taunting.

That caused Taeyong to frown, wondering if the CEO was a public figure too? After his sudden -forced and angered- surf in naver about the CEO, he only found the man's candid photos which taken from far away and headlines about how rich and handsome he is. That's nothing like what Taeyong are doing. Just what were he talking about?

Even after more than fifteen minutes has passed the CEO is still staring at him, Taeyong never feel as naked as he is in the moment. It feels as if the man is trying to dismantle down to his bones with his piercing, suggestive eyes, "why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why me? There are other people, why me?" he asked again.

"The question is, why _not_ you?" Jaehyun smiled, propping his upper body with a hand while the other sliding down his thigh again, always managed to earn the human's eyes on him.

"Are you really just gonna stare like that? What do you gain from it?"

"You always have interesting ideas about me, why not hear it again?"

"Why do you always answer my questions with another question?" Taeyong grumbled in annoyance.

"Could say the same with you," Jaehyun's patronizing smile is so ever present that all Taeyong want to do is to wipe it off.

"I asked first."

"Then maybe you need to answer first."

That caused a frown on the idol's face, "answer to what? You didn't ask me anything."

"Actually," Jaehyun rises from his desk, walking to where Taeyong is sitting on the couch, putting an arm behind the smaller man's head as he's looming above him, "the question is there."

 _Is he talking about the question of what do you want to do with him?_ Taeyong thought, "I want to get out of your fucking office, that's the answer."

Jaehyun chuckled, straighten up not without emphasizing the movements of his thick muscles, "wrong answer."

"Who are you to judge that's a wrong answer?" Taeyong hissed, "it's only wrong because it doesn't agree to your sick wishes."

"Sounds as if you know what is it that I want, who are you to judge your answer is right? You can read minds?" he laughed softly, sitting on the couch opposite Taeyong and crossing his legs, an effect with desirable outcome as the human's eyes staring at his _assets_ again, "If I let you walk out of that door with nothing to bring, nothing answered, how sure are you to be able to forget all of this never happened? Not wondering at all what it is that I actually wanted?"

"Simple, you're not special like you think you are, I'll forget about you even before my feet touch the floor outside of this office," Taeyong answered, subconsciously lifting up his chin to show an illusion of being in control.

"So you say," Jaehyun chuckled, interlacing his fingers on his knee as he continue staring at Taeyong, not leaving even a speck of dust on the man's jacket unseen, everything from the tip of his shoes and up to every single strands of his hair. The tightly locked box is dented, opening a little space for the light to come in and a gap to peek through, to the outside because Jaehyun is the the world outside the said box. Will Taeyong take a peek?

"Isn't it fascinating how one refused to look just because they believe in whatever images they may represent? Even though you never really know a story within a book just because you read the summary?"

"Never judge a book by it's cover?" Taeyong snorted, "I surely was not one of those people, but you really tempt me to be one, since you don't seem to hide anything worth my time including your sick fascination?"

"See? Are you not being mislead by the cover as you said those words?"

Taeyong groaned, "did you do this often? Playing mind games with people just for fun? I'm not interested in knowing more about you beside your name and face. It's a choice to know someone and that is my choice."

"And people wonder why others can never seem to understand one's pain, of voices to be heard and recognized, of pleas to be saved."

"Do you? Have such voices when you forced me to be in your office? It doesn't seem like it rather than for your satisfaction, don't mix necessities with ones of your desires, you can live without having to fulfill your desires."

"Nobody knows what one's voice carries," Jaehyun said, tone hit low and he's sinking further into the couch, wrapping the ropes over the human's body without being noticed, "Do you desire to eat? To have rest when exhaustion taking place? To look in the mirror and being able to say that you're loved, you're beautiful no matter what, and to stand under the light and being acknowledged? What is desire? Can you really talk so boldly?"

Those words hit Taeyong in the right places, leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth and the way his throat closing in as if his own body trying to cut off his breathing. If his body betrays him, what value he carries in his words? Doesn't it seem like lies then?

"Everyone craves to be seen, to be acknowledged, isn't that why you struggle to live? To put your feet on the ground, to ignore the heat of the sun and the way they burn you, to ignore the nonsense your brain can't comprehend and believe in what you think could save you? Are you threading on a thin line waiting for it to snap then?" Jaehyun held a meaningful gaze in his eyes despite his taunting smile, "do they really see you or do they only see the images you allowed them to see?"

"Is that it? Is that what you're trying to do?" he whispered lowly, "you're trying to break me?"

"Break you? Perhaps I am," Jaehyun grinned, "desires can't be described by your own perception, what are somebody's _raison d'etre_ , could be a meaningless crumb for you to wipe off the table. Didn't you break something to live? Cracked the eggshell for the bird to live and you broke the cocoon of your mother to breath in your first air. One's intentions can only be understood after the product, not the process. Still feel like putting words into my mouth?"

Taeyong couldn't say anything, it was all too confusing, the words, the CEO's intention, he couldn't understand any of it. Then Jaehyun motioning to the door with his head, "half an hour is up, you're free to go."

He stand up and bowing to Jaehyun because the man is still his superior despite everything, beside that he did it in autopilot since brain working too chaotically to think properly, then disappearing behind the door. Jaehyun stay seated, touching his chin with a satisfied smile, saying to the remaining ghost of the human, "words have many meanings dear, one just have to learn to manipulate it to achieve one's goals."

Doyoung, as expected, coming in not a minute later, "okay I'm afraid to ask but I feel I need to, he looked so confused, what did you do?"

"Putting ideas inside his tiny little mind, is all I did," Jaehyun grinned to the other vampire, "is it just me or he smells really extraordinary?"

"Are you talking about his blood or the smell of his pants, because I don't know otherwise," Doyoung deadpanned, causing Jaehyun to laugh.

"Can't imagine a life without you Doyoung, you can be such a comedian," he chuckles, "his blood, it drove me mad."

"His blood does smell good, but nothing so urging," Doyoung frowned, "what does that mean? Are you implying something?"

"Maybe I just have a better sense of smell than you." He stood up and put on his suit jacket again, "I will hunt tonight, lock up without me."

"Don't kill anyone just because he drives you mad," the secretary warned.

"Oh Doyoung, I'm sure you know I don't kill anymore."

The next day Taeyong only have an opening in the evening, so he called him in just when his group has finished training. This time the human came with more colors on his skin, not as pale as before and let Jaehyun see the promising beauty of his honey skin.

"I take it you rested pretty well since yesterday?" Jaehyun greeted.

"I can't sleep due to your confusing words, if that what you were asking, but the dance training help taking my mind off it," he whispered, still standing by the door.

"Come, sit down, I'll make you some tea," Jaehyun gestured to the couch while he's walking to the pantry, filling the electric kettle and pulling out two teacups.

"You make your own tea?" he asked before he sit down, taking off his jacket without knowing it shows Jaehyun the little trust he has towards him. He didn't take it off yesterday, what a huge progress in just _a day_.

"I make my bed, make my bath and dress myself, yes. Are you aware your question is terribly prejudiced?"

"I... It's just a question, I can't even speak without having you trying to argue with anything I say?" he grumbled with a slight pout on his lips.

"You weren't aware, were you? If you are, you won't answer me defensively like that," Jaehyun smirked, pouring the tea to the teacups and brings it to the coffee table in front of the human, not forgetting to offer a spoon and sugar.

"You drink tea without sugar?"

"I like to consume without additional additives, sugar included," Jaehyun breathed in the scent of fresh, hot tea, warming his dead lungs in the process.

"So you eat raw meat?" Taeyong asked with taunt, teasing in his try to prove the CEO wrong. What he didn't know was, Jaehyun did, unlike most humans, to which he only received an intimidating smile and a dangerous glint in the man's eyes. Taeyong shut his mouth then.

They're back to their staring game, with the addition to the tea. Tension still present in the air, but it was of different kind of tension, it wasn't threatening anymore. Jaehyun let his stare more mellow this time, simple imploring stare while Taeyong's was more curious, more invasive. If it was Jaehyun who dissected the human with his eyes yesterday, it's Taeyong's turn to do so today.

Curiosity, always the best key to unlock, to let the pandora box open. Jaehyun is pleased to see how the human is reacting in the way he wanted him to be, maybe there's a heated shiver through his skin when those dark brown eyes stripping him naked. He knows his body is pleasant to look at, always the second thing people gazed at after his face when it wasn't the first. What is Jaehyun if he doesn't make a show of it with subtle movements of his limbs?

Taeyong awkwardly coughed when he caught himself staring too long at the CEO's crotch and firm chest, "are we gonna do it like yesterday again?"

"What did we do yesterday?"

"Dismantling my... Perceptions?" he asked, hesitant.

"If you want it to be," Jaehyun put the rim of the teacup to his lips, sipping at the hot liquid elegantly.

"Aren't you gonna ask what I think about our conversation?"

"Do I?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "you're frustrating."

"So I've been told," he smirked.

"You never feel the need to please because you have it all, don't you?"

"You just assumed I was born into this," Jaehyun smiled, putting down the cup to it's saucer on the table, "what is this ' _all_ ' you were referring to? Power? Money and influence? You live in a very small world if you really think so."

"Isn't that what everyone wanted?"

"Wouldn't it be a situation where a person with straight hair wishing that their hair are curly and vice versa? Someone who have a good enough home yet wanted for more since the people around them have something better. It could be greed, it could be the need to have something one doesn't have. Sometimes a person who have been sitting on their pedestal could only want to touch a mere insignificant ground which the common people has stepped on. The values exist depending on the drives which present."

"Is a conversation partner something you don't have then?" Taeyong whispered, clear yet sounds uncertain.

Jaehyun let a luring smile to grace his lips, "what makes you think so?"

"Because, why am I here? What do you want from me? It couldn't be for nothing, you're trying to destroy my way of thinking, it should be with meaning. There's nothing without a goal, what is your goal?"

"It's a process, I'm merely enjoying the process," Jaehyun took up his teacup again as he sees the human is sipping at his own tea.

"To what result, though? You got me thinking, changing my point of view, then what? Personal mind training to overcome the shits which will come on my way to the top of this industry? Is it a CEO's concern, _professionally_ , or is this just a greedy satisfaction to paint colors on people?" Taeyong said, cradling his cup securely on his lap and for once, looking firm and calm, as if he's in control.

That caught Jaehyun off guard, a wide smile broke over his lips and he's covering his face with his palm, laughing loudly, "I'll be damned, you got me so bad. All of that? You were acting?"

"I told you, sir Jaehyun, I want to try many things and I've been studying in the art of acting," he smiles, satisfied, "although it surprised me how you didn't try to hide your loss and actually show it to me right away."

"Oh dear, I never feel the need to win nor am I avoiding to lose. Winning is numbing your senses, while losing strengthens you, but of course it's all depends on how you do it. The only one I'm trying to win is the me from yesterday." Jaehyun is leaning back to the couch with a sigh, "not saying that I'm without fault, but wrong and right are grey area, isn't it? I love grey, makes it all the more interesting to twist it. And I thought I've got you in, considering your reactions, who would have thought."

"I'm a man of my word, sir, I told you I won't bend for a man like you," Taeyong scoffed, "you still infuriates me, my life is too idle right now and that's something I couldn't agree with. But since you've shown me such honesty, despite being caught as a narcissistic, I would be honest that you intrigued me, a tiny bit."

"Narcissistic? My, I didn't think I was someone that special," Jaehyun chuckled, crossing his legs as a simple act of defense, it's been a long while since he had the need to do that with such intention, "I do think I have a rather broad view about the world, but I don't think of myself too much of a superior amongst the others. I remain an empty cup ready for the water to pour in."

"Well then, maybe you're not quite a narcissist, but you're somewhat getting there, since you forced me to be here with you through a blackmail. It's nice to have someone under you, isn't that it? Although I can say that some of my questions are genuine, you may have broadens my horizon... They are thoughts everybody knows, yet never quite acknowledged when they were pushed to the corner, you reminded me of it," Taeyong also crossing his legs, but not leaning back to the couch since the upper hand still wasn't his.

"Indeed, people only acknowledged what will benefits them. They said Pride is the only one with virtue amongst the seven deadly sin, because they crave for intelligence. You're an intellect, Taeyong-shi, you didn't fail me."

"I didn't fail you because it wasn't for you, narcissistic sir," Taeyong grins, "I still don't see the need to do this though, what you're trying to achieve with me. You see colors, grey colors to paint over them, but I can't quite believe it was all that it is to trap me like this. So why? What did I have which triggered you to chose me?"

"I simply see the potential, dear," Jaehyun interlaced his fingers, "you have many colors despite within the box, and you proved me I can't color it mine, so maybe," he uncrossed his legs to scoot forward with implication and a smirk, "maybe, you just did a wrong move because now, I'm more than intrigued."

Taeyong inhales deeply, body tensing as he's slightly leaning away despite the distance between them wasn't that close, "half an hour already passed, since a few minutes ago."

"And the tea have grown cold, yes," Jaehyun laughed softly, "I believe you can find your own way out."

"You talk like an old man," the human snorted, standing up and wearing his jacket, ready to leave, "stop calling me dear, it makes you sounds more like a dirty old man."

"Never say I am not," Jaehyun chuckled, staring at the human's back who's walking away from him, but then Taeyong look back in the last moment and Jaehyun took the chance to say it, "and I see your _eyes_ , Taeyong-shi."

Pink growing on the human's cheeks from the words, "fuck off. If you can stripped me naked with yours, I don't see it so wrong for me to do it too."

"I'm flattered," he gestured a hand to his heart, bowing like a gentleman for an excessive effect.

"Weirdo," was what the man whispered before he closed the door behind him.

When Doyoung came in for his usual input of observation, Jaehyun asked first, "so how did he looked like this time? Stepped on a dog shit or got his puppies killed?"

The secretary hesitated, appearing confused, "he was actually... Smiling."

"So I've guessed," Jaehyun grinned, fingering his dress pants, "he did looked back. He can say so much, but one of his foot is already in, doesn't he?"

It goes like that for the next days, to a couple of weeks, more abstract conversations, more eyes drawing on their skin. The human's dislike towards him is so apparent that one could almost taste it, but it's not hidden of how he too, take an interest in Jaehyun, in whatever form it was. Sometimes it's Jaehyun who deliberately closing in the distance between them, hovering yet not touching, breath slightly caressing the bare skin over the man's neck. Sometimes it's Taeyong who stood still and let himself being _sniffed_ , head leaning a bit backward for his collarbone to be seen.

It's primitive, they flirt with their eyes and distance to gain themselves a reaction, like wolves with risen fur waiting for the chance to launch forward. But Jaehyun is patient, it's not the first nor the second time when he needs to tickle the edges, to tilt the glass full of water so slowly it won't have any other way but to spill out. Perhaps Taeyong's youth are less patient, lack of experience leave him dizzy that Jaehyun could shake his surface with no immune. It took Jaehyun longer than he would have needed usually, but he rather pleased of how their staring game has grow more into _waiting_ game.

It was a little after a month when the cracks are made, all Jaehyun have to do is to give it a little nudge for it to break apart. That day Taeyong came into his office a bit late in the night, the company building has been deserted and there are only a select few who are staying late. Jaehyun greeted him with his usual teasing smile, which being greeted back with the sight of the human wearing a short pants and an extremely oversized shirt over his rather small form, _how nice._

"Good to see you Taeyong-shi and your somewhat unusual attire, although I can't say the same to your complexion, you look quite pale," he said, still sitting in his leather chair.

"I wore this so I can go to sleep right away when I get home," Taeyong sighed, letting his bagpack fall to the floor and himself to the couch, "is there a chance for us to cut this short this time? I don't have enough energy to muster up energy to play mind games with you."

"There's no rule saying that you have to, you can sit down and relax as I do my own business, just like we first started," then he stand up to take the forgotten backpack, settling it neatly on the corner of the couch before he's going to the pantry, "have you at least had dinner?"

"Since the start we have already playing mind games, because of you. And no, I haven't... I don't feel like eating, I just want to sleep," he grunts lowly, resting his head on the backrest and closing his eyes. It did brings Jaehyun an indescribable feeling, closing your eyes in the presence of someone else is a show of vulnerability, _a trust_. He had seen it coming, but Jaehyun was still a bit surprised to see just how much Taeyong has become _comfortable_  around him, for the lack of better words.

"You need to eat, your scrawny body can't only depend on sweets, I will get you a proper meal with rice," he took out a meal to heat up, already prepared it beforehand after learning the human's tight schedule that day.

"Scrawny? As if you didn't look enough," Taeyong snorted without moving nor opening his eyes.

"I may have a preference for the seemingly vulnerable ones," he waits for the bowl inside the microwave to warm enough, then placed it on the coffee table along with a bowl of rice, "you can at least eat the soup."

"Why are you taking care of me?" Taeyong asked, peeking through one eye.

Jaehyun sit down on the cough beside him, not too close nor too far, just enough to wait for the right time to give the _nudge,_  "am I not here to nurture all of you to be ' _bigger_ '?"

"You know that's not what I meant," he sighed. "You don't especially feed any of us, do you?"

"Who knows?" Jaehyun deliberately leaning in too close, breath fanning across Taeyong's chest as he's pushing the bowl closer to the edge, "maybe I like to take care of you."

Taeyong's breath hitched from the proximity, inhaling the expensive scent of Jaehyun's perfume, the heat of ther bodies met in the middle. His fingers twitched, as if denying his reflex to touch the CEO. _To push him away or to pull him closer, Taeyong?_ He didn't know, but maybe the sudden urge to feel the telltale of firm chest under the dress suit is enough of an answer. Won't it be wrong though, if he touch the CEO? They're playing with their eyes, that much is acknowledged between them, but to touch? Would it still be a game if he did so?

Taeyong chose to eat the foods which was offered to him instead, ignoring the way Jaehyun is staring at him with a suggestive smile and crossed legs. Just why this CEO have to be so infuriatingly hot? Jaehyun need only to sit there with all his glory and exuding charisma and Taeyong is driven to touch him, feel him, _jump_ him. He wonders if the heat that he's feeling is due to the hot soup he's consuming, or is it because the tension which hanging in the air. _Sexual tension_.

He placed down the bowl back on the coffee table when he finished, causing the CEO to lean closer to him again in pretense of gathering the bowls, "good, you eat well."

Perhaps it's a slip, or maybe it's his choice when he finally couldn't hold back as Jaehyun's face is too close to his own. His beauty, his gorgeous pale skin, his teasing heat looming over him, Jaehyun is so close yet so far, that he said, "just touch me..."

Jaehyun suddenly turned around to look at Taeyong in the eyes, making their face even closer than before, "sorry?" He tried to appear clueless and nonchalant, but the human could see the small smile on his lips, "did you said what I think you did?"

There's a pulsing in his temple, just like the rushing noises in his ears due to his fast heart beats. Those lips, red and rather plump, god Taeyong just want to kiss that annoying smirk, " _fuck_ , just touch me."

"But I can't touch you, Taeyong-shi," Jaehyun said, hand inching closer to the human's thigh on the couch, causing the dark brown eyes to flicker down and back to his reddish eyes, "have you forgotten who I am and who are you? I can't just touch you."

"Hypocrite," Taeyong hissed, breathing in more of the CEO's perfume and something that is raw which belonging to the man's skin, "you pinned me like this on your couch and stripping me naked with your eyes, I see your hand, sir."

"I was merely try to balance my position," Jaehyun smiled, yet he's leaning in more in the slightest bit, enough for their breath to mingles, "you said it as if I left you no choice."

"You did, you _are_ ," Taeyong whispered, eyes fleeting down to Jaehyun's lips, "you leave me no choice to be here with you when I don't want to."

"Do I?" he asked in fake surprise, widening his eyes a bit before leaning away and standing up with the bowls, "didn't I let you to reject me? It was you who came back to me."

"I came back because you were blackmailing me," Taeyong grunts, closing his eyes to settle the annoyance and the urge, thinking that maybe if he do it would erase them and enabling him to think straight. Who is he kidding, he's not even _straight_ and the CEO's alluring charisma is something to crave even for those who are not gay.

"So I see you still think of me like that, do you ever wonder if you're actually only projecting such thoughts due to misunderstanding?"

"Don't play mind games with me," Taeyong stand up too, staying by the couch to face Jaehyun who's walking to the pantry and standing there in taunt after he put down the bowls.

"Then go," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning bodily to the wall behind him, "I never like to force anyone, Taeyong-shi, every choices are their own, never mine. I'm not gonna stop you, like I never was. Walk out that door because you don't want to be here, do you?"

A minute passed with them staring at each other, tension and heat rising. Taeyong is utterly annoyed, yet instead of walking out the door, he took long strides to the CEO. He didn't spare even a second to yank the taller man's collar and kissed him hard, pinning him to the wall and pressing his body as close as they could be.

"Fuck you," he hissed to Jaehyun's lips before licking it and kissing him again, the taste of soup tainting their tongues, "god, you're so frustrating."

"Gladly dear, I wasn't aware annoyance would lead someone to kiss the one who induced such feeling," he chuckled, having his mouth kissed hungrily by none other than his prey. _Thrilling_.

"Shut up and touch me," Taeyong groaned, kissing his jaw and down to his neck, yanking open his dress shirt wider.

"Alright, who I am to decline such an offer?" he smirked before gripping the human's waist tightly, feeling the lean body under the oversized shirt as he's kissing him back, opening his mouth to welcome Taeyong's exploring tongue. There's something arousing in the way those big shirt crumpling in his hands, indirectly touching the curve of the man's slim waist, trailing down to caress the protruding bone of his hip.

Taeyong is swaying forward to lean bodily over him, the heat of their bodies grazing together despite the clothes over their skin, his lean fingers touching Jaehyun's firm chest and the taut of his abs, thanking the fact that the CEO had shed off his suit jacket to enable him to imagine how would it feels like to touch those skin directly. He pulls the dress suit out of the dark dress pants, sneaking in his hands under the shirt because he didn't want to only imagining it. He wants to touch the heat _directly_.

They're gradually growing hard, kissing open mouthed with Jaehyun being pinned by Taeyong's smaller yet strong body. Jaehyun let one of his hand to lift the oversized shirt a bit up to finger at the patch of the human's skin, holding the man's head with his other hand to make it easier to kiss him deeper. But when Taeyong start to rub himself to his crotch, Jaehyun pulls away, letting distance to fill in between them.

"I think that's cue for us to stop," he breathed out, smiling when Taeyong is still trying to chase after his lips, "Taeyong-shi, I can feel you getting too excited, it's poking to my thighs."

"Why stop?" the human asked with impatience, red adorning his beautiful face and half lidded eyes.

"Because you only want to _touch_ ," Jaehyun cupped the man's face and pecked his lips before he's fixing the slightly ruffled hair.

"Then-"

"And half an hour is up," Jaehyun said with a grin to cut Taeyong off. He fix the human's attire first before he fix his own, patting Taeyong's shoulder teasingly and walk away to pick up the backpack, "it's late, you need to rest to prepare for tomorrow, are you not?"

Taeyong is rubbing his face frustratingly, still standing by the pantry with slightly ragged breath as if trying to calm down and ease down his hard arousal. Then, with a glare, he marched and snatched the backpack off Jaehyun's hold and growled, "I fucking hate you."

"Thank you," Jaehyun bowed teasingly, chuckling when the door being slammed shut. He sit down on the couch, playing his smile with his fingers as he's crossing his legs to hide his erection for when Doyoung will come inside. The secretary stepping in with a worried look as usual, although it seem to dig deeper this time since he's biting his lower lip as his eyes inspecting Jaehyun closely.

"Well? I'm afraid I don't need to ask to know that he must looked angry when he left this time," Jaehyun starts.

"Did you...?" Doyoung asked in a whisper.

"Oh of course not, he was the one who started it since you said _I'm_  not supposed to touch any of them," he shrugged, "nothing worth saying happened, you have my word."

Doyoung sighed deeply, looking exhausted and so done, "you know, sir, when you're ' _fishing_ ', you're also risking yourself for the fish to pull you into the deep, unknown water."

Maybe there's a little concern awakening deep inside Jaehyun's heart at the warning words, "perhaps, but I'm not someone who couldn't step on the brake when it's needed to be."

"I really hope so, sir."

 

\--

 

What was a staring game between them, became a game where they're riling each other up with kisses and touches, mostly on Jaehyun's part because whenever the human's touch getting too much, he would conjure all sort of creative excuses to stop it. What's better than burning something to the point they will break without noticing? Even when Taeyong coming in and start touching and kissing him right away to disable his ' _half an hour'_ excuse, Jaehyun always capable of turning the man crazy with his touches and prolonging their making out, to which the excuse will become valid again. Not a day went without Taeyong stomping out angrily and sexually frustrated.

The breaking point happens when it's raining cats and dogs that day, Jaehyun got wet just from the little walk he did from the outdoor parking lot to the lobby, leaving him half naked in his office as he roams about waiting for Doyoung to bring him another set of clothes. He was wearing his favorite tight dress pants, the one which hugging his legs just right and pushing up his little butt making it look rather full. It looks even more enticing since it's wet and even tighter on his skin.

Just in time, as if being set, Taeyong came in wearing his fashionable clothes, which Jaehyun noticed are oversized just like his other clothes recently. He smiled to the man while boiling some water for his craving of a hot tea, "hello Taeyong-shi, you must excuse my attire since I got a bit wet from the rain, I'm still waiting for fresh clothes from my secretary."

The human's eyes trailing up and down his body, lingering at his bare torso and his nipples as if he's touching Jaehyun with his gaze before he cleared his throat, "I don't mind."

"So I've noticed," Jaehyun grins, pouring the water to his cup to soak the tea bag, "sit down, I'll make you some tea too, it's rather cold today."

"Actually," Taeyong put down his backpack to walk closer to Jaehyun, fingers immediately touching the taller man's bare back, "maybe I can warm you."

Jaehyun bites his lower lip to hide a smile and suppressing the little shiver which running down his skin, "what do you have in mind to do that?"

"Maybe..." a hand slithering up to stroke his chest, lips brushing over his nape then to his ear, "consist of making you... Wetter."

There's another stronger shiver racking Jaehyun's body, one he tried to hold in yet surely the human could feel it, because the lips are going down his skin, kissing and licking at his naked back. The cold hands which on him are getting warmer as it is getting daring, stroking his chest and down to his stomach, fingering at his abs.

"Taeyong-shi," he calls with a sigh spilling out his mouth, body being pressed to the counter when Taeyong is embracing him tighter, "I can't make tea like this."

"I don't want tea," he bites Jaehyun's shoulder lightly, kissing it to ease the sting and breathing in his scent. He didn't even seem the slightest bit hesitant to squeeze at Jaehyun's chest, rolling his slender fingers over his pinkish, erect nipples.

Jaehyun softly gasped when a hand holding his jaw, pulling his head backwards as the human's mouth latching on the side of his neck, rutting his hard arousal to Jaehyun's ass. There's a smile on his lips, pleased to have caused such desperation and reactions on Taeyong. He knows that he's always hard to resist yet something is much more exciting when it comes from this certain human.

Then slowly those hands holding onto his belt, unbuckling it still with the hot mouth tasting his skin without stopping, "Taeyong-shi, if you do this, it'll be more than touching."

Taeyong hummed, not at all bothered or even thinking of stopping, sneaking in his hand to cup Jaehyun's growing erection while his other hand caressing up to his stomach and chest, movement well experienced. Jaehyun couldn't help the chuckle since Taeyong hadn't stopping mouthing at his skin.

"One would think you're trying to eat me."

"Maybe I am," he whispered directly to his ear before kissing it again, and with practiced hand, he's pulling Jaehyun's dress pants down.

" _Whoops_ ," Jaehyun catch those hand to stop his pants from falling down, turning around in Taeyong's lean arms with a smirk, "I'm warm enough now, thank you."

"But I'm not," he's getting even closer, pressing his own body harder on Jaehyun's bare torso, breathing to the CEO's chin, "shouldn't you warm me too?"

"Hmm," Jaehyun couldn't say more since Taeyong is kissing him again, hands roaming all over his body, caressing his back then down to his butt for a squeeze. It feels good, even only from these little touches their bodies feels compatible with each other. If Jaehyun were to be honest, he wants to haul the man up with his arms, have those slender thighs around his waist. But he keep his hands at bay, occasionally stroking over the clothed back or placed it on the counter.

 _Not yet, just a little bit more_ , he thinks to himself with a smile playing on his lips.

"You can touch me," Taeyong breathed out to his mouth, a quiet moan dripping to Jaehyun's lips along with a hot lick, "touch me."

"I'm afraid it won't be just a simple touch if I do so," Jaehyun said with a chuckle, kissing the man back just a little bit, teasing the upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

"Then do it, _fuck_ , just do it," Taeyong moaned, holding Jaehyun's head with both his hands, kissing him more desperately, "I want more, not just touches."

Isn't funny how Taeyong is the one who give permission, yet Jaehyun is the one who has the control? Jaehyun pulls away just enough for him to inhale the intoxicating smell over the human's neck, beautiful sounds of increased breathing and rhythmical heart beats dancing in his ears. So hypnotizing, so gorgeous beyond words. Jaehyun whispered to the skin, eliciting a mix of gasp and moan, "elaborate."

"Take me, you can _take_ me," Taeyong whispered huskily, body shuddering against Jaehyun in the most alluring way.

"Take you, like what...?" he lowers his voice to caress the human's ear, dancing tauntingly to break, to mould into his creation.

"Don't make me say it," Taeyong hissed with closed eyes, frustrated and skin burning needing more than a teasing lick to the under of his jaw. His blunt nails digging into Jaehyun's shoulder as he's shuddering again, mouth open in a silent moan, "just do it damn it."

"I can't do what I don't know," Jaehyun chuckled, pushing at the smaller body to move away a bit, counting for the breaking dam to happen.

"Fuck, you don't stop, don't you fucking stop," Taeyong somewhat growled to pin Jaehyun back to the wall, "what do you want me to say? Don't act like you don't want this too."

" _This_ , what?" he smirked, lifting one of Taeyong's leg to free himself, stepping away, "I'm afraid I'm clueless of what you're wishing for."

"Oh, screw you," Taeyong grunts before yanking Jaehyun's hair and kissing him even hungrier, persistently following Jaehyun's movement without letting him go, biting the CEO's lower lip, " _fuck me_ , you shit. Please, please just fuck me."

"There we go, now we're talking," he chuckled, turning them around to slam the smaller body on the wall instead, kissing him deeper as he's invading those sinful mouth with his tongue, "say that again and I'll grant your wish, Taeyong-shi."

"Say what? Fuck me?" Taeyong lets out with a moan as his body moving by itself to rut onto Jaehyun's hard arousal, his hand immediately squeezing and pulling at the taller man's ass for stronger frictions, "or you want me to say ' _please_ '?"

"It does sound more than pleasing to my ears, maybe then I'll be the one to bend for you," Jaehyun said while looking down to the human, eyes sharp and taunting.

"Oh fuck you," Taeyong pushing Jaehyun away with a hiss, but it wasn't to refuse, because in the next moment he's pinning Jaehyun to sit on the mahogany desk, pressing himself to the pale body to map it with his lips, " _please_ fuck me, _sir_."

"Your wish is my command," this time Jaehyun catch Taeyong's lips readily, kissing him back with the same fervor, only letting go when the man is going down to litter kisses over the expanse of his bare torso and teasing tongue lingering in his navel. Jaehyun closed his eyes as he's sighing blissfully, "your mouth feels heavenly."

"I'll show you heaven," Taeyong replied back with equal taunt, fingers wasting no time to yank down Jaehyun's pants since it was still undone from minutes ago. He's blowing a hot breath over Jaehyun's covered crotch, a wordless warning of what he's going to do.

Jaehyun let a soft moan to pass his lips when Taeyong is licking at the outline of his dick, mouthing at it to dampen the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs. And when those naughty fingers pulling down his designer brand underwear, hard flesh bouncing out to lightly slap Taeyong's chin, Jaehyun almost forgot how to breathe since been gifted with a blissful look on the human's face.

"Fuck me," Taeyong half groaning and moaning at the back of his throat, awe vibrating in his starving voice, "you're so big."

"Thank you for the compliment," Jaehyun said, only to grunt when Taeyong is licking and taking him into his hot mouth with no further teasing. " _Yeah_ , your mouth really does feel like heaven," he moaned, running his hand through the man's bright colored hair, texture a bit rough to his palm since been dyed for so many times, yes still if feels nice to the touch. "Probably it's for the best of our interest if I warn my secretary first."

Taeyong is leaning up to let him slide out of his mouth with a gasp, "you're not thinking of telling him what we're doing, right? Because I disagree with it."

"Dear, you must think so lowly of me," Jaehyun chuckled, caressing the human's chin softly before motioning him to continue with a lift of his own chin, then taking the phone with his other hand to call the said secretary, thankfully answered before the third tone, "Doyoung? Please get me my clothes after my visitor leave my office, not _before_ it, do I make myself clear?"

There's lewd wet noises as Taeyong is sucking at his erection, one which positively heard by the other man on the line, " _are you doing what I think you're doing right now...?_ "

"Clever, you're always my favorite," Jaehyun grins despite his secretary won't be able to see it, then hang up without waiting for a reply. Taeyong seem intent to break his composure because right away, he's sucking harder and taking him deeper into his throat at the same time he's swallowing around him, " _damn_ , that feels too good to be true."

Taeyong pulling away not without sucking and moaning around him, vibrating so deliciously, "yeah?" He's standing up to finger at his button of oversized shirt, a smirk and pink adorning his beautiful face, "undress me then maybe you can taste more."

"One can't say no to you," Jaehyun straighten up to unbutton the first two and quickly pulled it off, his patience can only last for so much. He's being greeted with the sight of the human's lovely golden skin, glimmering a bit under his office light due to the growing sweat, Taeyong smells even more wonderful than he already was in his aroused state. His blood much taste heavenly, Jaehyun can't wait to let those liquid to bless his tongue, hunger mounting within him.

Taeyong immediately climbing up to his lap the second his last article of clothes joined the others on the floor, holding Jaehyun's head to kiss him and rubbing his bare ass over the CEO's hot, hard arousal, "I hope you have a lube and a condom."

"Fortunately, I do," Jaehyun pecked his lips once before leaning away to open the first drawer of his desk, pulling out the items in question.

"I wonder how many times have you did this that you store them there," he smiled, tracing Jaehyun's abs with his fingers, scratching at it to earn himself a shiver out of the bigger body under him.

"Truth to be told, there has been only you. But I'm always prepared should the opportunity arise," Jaehyun grabbed at Taeyong's lean waist to push him down, rubbing himself to the smooth, small ass. Just the image of those small ass taking him in is enough to send Jaehyun's mind haywire.

"Then," Taeyong is leaning down seductively to whisper right into his ear, "this is your opportunity to show me how skillful your pretty fingers can be."

"And I'm always ready to please," Jaehyun lowly moaning when Taeyong is going down harder, circling his hip so alluringly. He uncapped the bottle of lube and pour it to his hand, rubbing it in his palm to warm it up before he brings it down to the between of the human's legs. He's being blessed by a pretty moan right to his face as he's slipping in a finger, mildly surprised of how soft it feels around his digit.

"You're pretty tender, have you slept with someone just recently?" Jaehyun asked just because, curious. But maybe he should have keep the question for himself, because Taeyong is leaning in to his face, eyes devilish like a predator ready to devour him alive.

"I've been playing with myself," he's playing with his tone, words lingering to emphasize, "so I can ride you should the opportunity arise."

"Shit," Jaehyun groaned, finally feeling weak for the man above him, a game which being played by two, he never was the only predator. "You're one of a kind, Taeyong-shi."

"Put in three fingers, then say it again," Taeyong teases, closing his eyes and softly moaning when Jaehyun did what he's being told to do. It was tight, the stretch must be burning because there's a small frown on his face, he brings one hand to stroke at himself, slightly jerking on Jaehyun's lap and squeezing the three fingers inside him, "fuck, that feels good."

"You prefer a little bit of pain?" Jaehyun shifting a bit to sit up and swallowing at Taeyong's quiet moans.

"Maybe?" he grins, lifting himself up to go down on Jaehyun's fingers, fucking himself as he keep stroking his dick. A choked moan jumped out of his gaping mouth when the fingers twisting inside and hit just right where he's seeing stars, " _there!_ Oh god, please do it again, yes _ah-!_ "

Jaehyun feels his body burning, the room suddenly feels too hot and thick just from seeing Taeyong fucking himself on his fingers. His throat feels tight, that's a first, never was he's that shaken to have an intercourse with someone, Taeyong was too gorgeous for his own good.

"I wanna say-" Taeyong pants, cheeks rosy and lips glistening red from being bitten too much, "fuck me now, but you're too big, so four fingers are probably safer."

"I'm almost sure you're capable of killing me with your words alone," Jaehyun grunts to deny a moan, gaining a smirk from Taeyong. But he didn't let the human to bask in victory for too long, because as soon as he could fit four of his fingers inside, he moves it just right with thousands of year experience in his belt, instantly causing Taeyong to scream, jolting and twitching on his lap.

"Oh fuck! Oh, ah! _Wait_ \- ah _ah-!_ Oh Jaehyun-shi, _wait-!_ " he keep screaming as Jaehyun thrusting in fast and jabbing at the spot skillfully, curling his fingers and twisting it so perfectly that the human's weight getting heavier on his thighs and his knees pressed harder to the desk, body trembling from the intense pleasure, "oh my god, wait- _ah_..."

"You said you want to know my skill?" Jaehyun chuckled, sucking in a breath before mouthing at the human's chin, avoiding kissing him since Taeyong is breathing too harsh already, "there's nothing to fear, just take the pleasure, feel it."

Taeyong bites at his arm to stop his scream, only to have it taken away by Jaehyun, "oh, no, my voice- I can't- _I can't_ -"

"Don't worry dear, this office is soundproof," Jaehyun said, kissing his cheek gently contrasting the intense movements of his fingers inside the man.

Suddenly Taeyong gripping at his shoulder and lifted himself up causing Jaehyun's fingers to slip out, breathing ragged as if he's in panic, "wait- _shit_ , wait... Fuck that was-"

"You want to stop?" Jaehyun said not without a tone of tease, caressing the smooth golden thighs softly.

"No, just... Let me breath for a moment," Taeyong said shakily, sitting back down on Jaehyun's lap still with trembling body, "I don't want to come from your fingers..."

"Alright," he kissed the goosebumps on the human's neck, stroking the quivering back with his dry hand. He almost make a joke about their half an hour deal, but decided against it after he's inhaling the human's enticing scent again. _No_ , he wants to taste those blood today.

After a while, finally Taeyong straightened up and kissing his lips, resting his hands over his chest, "put it in now."

"Are you sure?" Jaehyun taunts, which got kissed harshly and was let go with a moan.

"Never was I'm as sure as I am now," he's lifting himself up to hold Jaehyun's erection, rubbing the blunt tip to his twitching rim before he's going down slowly. It's such a beautiful sight for Jaehyun to see the way Taeyong is throwing his head back, mouth wide open for soundless moans and chest heaving along with his quivering stomach. So, _so_ gorgeous how his golden skin glistening even more with red blooming within.

It was too tight, even after four fingers, Jaehyun is still stretching him to the limit, causing hisses to come pouring out, "fuck." Taeyong went as still as he could when Jaehyun is completely inside him, gripping at the CEO's shoulder strongly when his body is twitching by itself, squirming from feeling how hard and thick Jaehyun is, "holy fuck, I can come from this alone."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jaehyun smirked, rolling his hip to hit where he knows it feels the best, causing Taeyong to jolt and gasp, pressing down on his shoulder as if it could stop him from moving.

" _You shit fuck_ , ah," he moaned, spreading his legs to push down harder and meeting Jaehyun's small thrusts. He's caressing his own body, fondling his nipple with eyes closed as if he's in a trance, "god, you feels so good, shit."

"You cursed too much to last you a lifetime," Jaehyun chuckled, before suddenly thrusting up hard, catching Taeyong in surprise and screaming. There's more curses and his name being screamed, the pleasure rendering Taeyong into a moaning mess, head clouded with blissful burn, unaware how he's scratching at Jaehyun's skin hard enough to break the skin.

Jaehyun keep kissing and licking at the human's skin, since his scent blooming more deliciously that his head start spinning, almost losing himself to the urge to drink him, if not for his long experience of suppressing it. The taste of blood in the middle of sex is always the tastiest, even more so when it's of someone like Taeyong who's losing himself in lust, desperate for more. He's waiting for the right time to sink in his itching fangs.

Taeyong still have a sliver of mind to notice the way Jaehyun keep kissing and sucking lightly at his throat and neck, bringing out more shivers and goosebumps. Jaehyun's mouth feels really good, he could get addicted to his lips and tongue alone, but why he's only focusing on his neck? "Do you _have_ -" he moaned when Jaehyun sharply thrusting up, "have a neck fetish?"

 _If only you knew_ , Jaehyun thinks, still mouthing at the curve of Taeyong's smooth neck, "there's something enticing about the line of someone's neck, I couldn't help wanting to taste it." _And your blood, definitely_.

"You want to-" he gasped, pressing down harder to make Jaehyun move slower since the feeling is too intense to keep a coherent mind, there's a tiny wariness about losing himself to the pleasure even though he knows Jaehyun enough to understand that the man won't hurt him. Even when he tries to stay in control, there's edges of white pleasure eating away at his consciousness, he's almost sure he would faint when he finally orgasm. "If you wanna bite me, just bite, holy shit... There are things like concealer, I could-"

"Don't mind if I do," Jaehyun said readily, licking his lips before sinking in his long, sharp fangs, the red in his eyes glowing brighter as blood gushing out to his tongue. It's thick, sleek and with volume, taste more than the word delicious could describe. Splendid, _heavenly_.

The human screamed due to pain, caught in shock since he didn't think that Jaehyun would bite him that hard, "fuck! _That hurts-!_ "

Suddenly he's convulsing, spine arching and thighs digging deeper over Jaehyun's thicker ones, his insides tightening from the burst of pleasure rushing wildly through his entire being when Jaehyun start sucking in his blood. Taeyong lets out a soundless scream, hard breathing painting his lips and chest racked from the intensity. It was a pleasure like no other, indescribable and nothing less than explosion under his skin. He came untouched, twitching and jerking as the strong orgasms lasting longer than it ever has, nails planted in Jaehyun's skin before he blacked out.

 

When he came to, he's already lying on the couch, instead of the desk they've been on. He's blinking his eyes tiredly to see Jaehyun who's already in his pants again and in the middle of wiping his skin clean. "What the fuck..." he said barely in a whisper, throat dry and scratchy.

That brings the CEO's eyes to look at him, "you're awake? You fainted."

He's swallowing, mind too cloudy to think of something to say, lifting a hand to rub his face only to notice the way they're trembling, "oh my god... That was, unbelievable..."

"Are you hurt somewhere? Would you like something to drink or eat?" Jaehyun asked, taking out a blanket from the small dresser in the office and spread it over Taeyong's naked body, then walking to the pantry to wash the hand towel which he used to wipe the human clean.

"No, I feel fine... Just tired, but excellent," he gathers the last remaining strength to sit up, noticing his clothes are folded neatly on the coffee table. He pushed the blanket away to dress himself, as quickly as his tired body could move, "you seem like a doting person."

Jaehyun hummed, making a sweet, warm tea for Taeyong, "what may draw such conclusion?"

"You're good at taking care of someone," he wraps the blanket over him again when he's done dressing up, back to laying down on the couch.

"Just because I clean you and make you some tea?" the CEO chuckled, bringing the filled cups to the coffee table and sit down on the couch opposite Taeyong, "that's just common courtesy."

"Ironically not everyone have common courtesy," Taeyong sighed, feeling extremely satisfied and comfortable on the soft, big couch, staring at Jaehyun who's also staring at him above the rim of the teacup, "did you come?"

"I almost choked from the sudden question, but yes, I did," Jaehyun laughed softly, putting down his tea when he learnt that it's a bad idea to drink and converse with the human at the same time, "I did it myself because you were unconscious though."

"You speak like you didn't just went balls deep in me," Taeyong grins, elated to have caused such reaction despite Jaehyun's expression remains calm.

"Keep talking like that and I might come to question my decisions in life."

"But why?" Taeyong frowns, sitting up like a burrito, "I had the most fun than I ever did in all my life, you too right? Your teeth though, just what the fuck with your teeth? You got some aphrodisiac in them? It felt too good to be a mere bite."

The taller man hummed again, eyes flickering to the clock on the wall, "you seem to have splendidly forgotten who we are, Taeyong-shi. You are an idol, things like this would be bad for you."

"We're not harming anyone, we're just having fun, it's not like there are feelings involved and we couldn't stop, could we?" Taeyong shrugged, there's something about the CEO which makes him uncaring about the issues which might risk his career, "what people doesn't know, won't hurt them. And it's not like you're cheating on someone with me, right?"

"If you put it out like that, then yes. I have no one and I have nothing to lose, you're the one who would, should this get exposed," Jaehyun tapping his fingers on his knee when the human standing up and crawling closer to him, half of his body hovering on him.

"Isn't it easier since nobody really know you exist here, mister secret CEO?" Taeyong bite down his grin, leaning in for his breath to touch Jaehyun's face, "I was wondering why our CEO who's known publicly was a different person, but maybe..." he's moving his fingers over Jaehyun's still bare chest suggestively, "because you play like this often?"

"I told you it has only been you, you were the only clever one to stripped me naked like this," Jaehyun took the fingers, holding it and kissed the man's lips chastely.

"Really? You got a thing for the smart ones, is that it? What about your secretary then? He seems smart and you called him your favorite, is he special?"

"No one is special for me, there's another reason to why I hid myself," he smirked, pushing Taeyong away as gentle as he could to stop him from climbing to his lap, "you become so daring now, could hardly remember the time when you despise me."

"Always a room for character development," Taeyong laughed, still stubbornly trying to touch Jaehyun's chest, "maybe I've taken a liking to your chest... And how good it feels to sit on your lap."

"I see what you're trying to do, riling me up, it won't work," he grins, earning another grin from the other man.

"Not bad at all," Taeyong sing song teasingly, "I won't faint for the next time, I want to see you feeling good."

"For your ego?" Jaehyun snorted, pushing away the fingers which keep trying to fondle his nipples, "I felt good enough, there's no need to prove yourself. You're so sure there will be a _next time_."

"Of course, I shouldn't be the only one getting mind blowing sex, as I'm sure I have more to deliver," he brings his fingers to his mouth, licking it seductively to draw out a reaction from Jaehyun.

 _Damn he's good_ , Jaehyun chuckled, "sounds interesting, but are you sure you can sit idly there on your pretty ass? You've been here for almost an hour and half."

Immediately Taeyong's head snapped up to the clock, eyes widened in shock as he realized he's late for his next schedule, "shit!"

"Have fun for the rest of your day, hopefully you won't be too sore for a run," Jaehyun sing song to mimicked Taeyong's previous teasing when the human is panicking to tidy himself and hauling his backpack. But then, just after Taeyong took a step forward to the door, he spun around and yanking Jaehyun's collar down, kissing his lips with a sharp inhale.

"See you tomorrow, sir," he smiled before biting at Jaehyun's lower lip, "and you're most welcomed to bite me again, your teeth almost feel better than your huge dick inside me."

Jaehyun's shivering lightly at the intensity in the human's eyes, but he's smiling nonetheless, "I prefer you calling me Jaehyun just like when you were screaming my name."

" _Then_ ," Taeyong lets go with an effect, winking, "good day to you, Jaehyun-shi."

He's left alone the second the door closes, shaking his head in a pleasant disbelief, what a turn of an event. Noticing the office smelling thickly of sex, he goes to open the window after making sure there was no more sunlight which could possibly harm him, he want to avoid stressing Doyoung if he could. Maybe he can pretend that nothing happened.

But then the sound of the door being opened reached his ears and next a deep voice of a tired man said, "yeah, you do that, air the office and while you're at it, you may want to make sure if your office was soundproof enough."

Jaehyun turned around in surprise, truthfully not caring at all about the prospect of being caught, "what? You heard us?"

"His screams? Yeah sure. No human's ears could, but mine did, and he was so fucking _loud_ ," he deadpanned, growing annoyed when Jaehyun is laughing, "don't you fucking laugh, it was so awkward to talk to him afterwards."

"He's a screamer indeed."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Doyoung said with a worried frown.

"Sure."

 

\--

 

Their relationship is being upgraded again after that one _steamy_ interaction. What was mind game to staring game into waiting game and _now_ , now they're playing a game where they're riling each other up, sexually. Mostly it was Taeyong who's being daring, touching Jaehyun all sort of ways and showing him how marvelous the human could work his fingers, mouth and tongue on him.

It's not that Jaehyun is wary, or even afraid, he's just someone who needs to know where exactly he stands before diving into what was _unknown_. When he was sure Taeyong is there to stay, that was when he reacted back even more daring. The only flat surfaces they haven't been on was the window, Jaehyun surely didn't want to risk dying just because he's hooking up with a human.

Taeyong is, very honest about what he wants and bold with his words, something Jaehyun noticed from when he rejected his first ' _proposal_ '. If the fact that the human loves to attack him in an empty lift or that he once came into his office with a buttplug inside his ass wasn't enough to show his boldness, Jaehyun doesn't know what will. One thing that kind of clawing at Jaehyun's nerves was that Taeyong never fails to ask him to _bite_ him.

"It's just a bite, why wouldn't you bite me again?" he huffed.

 _Because it wasn't just a bite_ , "I did bite you, sometimes, shouldn't that be enough?"

"That's different, I was talking about the bite which made me fainted and cloud headed," Taeyong rolled his eyes, shameless to speak about how he loves the way Jaehyun had bite him.

 _That because you were losing blood_ , Jaehyun thinks tiredly, "those kind of bites are only for special occasions."

"Well then, you can bite me like that again now, can't you? If you're afraid to leave a mark, you can bite my inner thighs," Taeyong smirked, inching closer to pin Jaehyun to the wall, something else the taller man had noticed the human likes to do. Taeyong seems to like having control as much as he is being controlled.

That was how Jaehyun secured himself of a steady meal from Taeyong, forsaken his weekly hunting and only supported by _supplementary_  intakes of his blood bags. Not like he hadn't try to hunt other people, but after tasting Taeyong's mouthwatering blood, anyone else taste so bland on his tongue. The human is a drug to him and he have cravings over him, be it his blood or his beautiful, sinful body. He may also starting to notice how he would touch Taeyong more carefully, soft caresses and even softer kisses along with the urge to simply stare without the intention to rile him up, but to enjoy his beauty. But that's something he didn't dwell on too much.

He can't deny he was lessening the numbers of their _appointment_  though, what was arranged for everyday, become twice a week or even once a week, because despite he refused to admit it, Jaehyun wasn't dumb enough not to notice that he was getting in too deep. One day, when he goes to the office late in the evening just like he usually would do before he met Taeyong, he was surprisingly greeted with the sight of the said human already waiting for him, laying on his favorite couch.

"Is the CEO being lazy for coming in to work only now?" he said with a teasing smile, finger mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

"I was getting back to take what I forgot to bring with me," Jaehyun lied, because it'll be ridiculous to admit that he was, in fact, only just went to work.

"Ah," he lets out, still not looking to Jaehyun.

So he's ignoring him too, going through his folders and papers to bring home, knowing he wouldn't be able to work that night in the office. "I was not expecting you today, shouldn't you go home?"

"I should, it's late after all," he sighed, standing up to pocket his phone and waits for Jaehyun to get closer, "say, I have a feeling you've been avoiding me."

"What reason do I have to do that?" _a lot_ , but that's not something Jaehyun will ever say. "I was simply busy and my life doesn't revolve around you, dear Taeyong-shi."

" _Ouch_ ," he rubs his chest pretending to be in pain, "maybe you've grown tired of me then? You're rather hard to please."

"I may have yet scream to your face in pleasure, but boring never was in my dictionary about you," Jaehyun scoffed, the mere idea of getting bored of Taeyong was absurd, it certainly is the opposite. _Sadly_. Suddenly there are hands stroking at his back and waist, sliding forward to hug him, a chin resting perfectly on his shoulder.

"Then, wouldn't you also think it's been a while?" Taeyong murmurs to his nape, slightly brushing his lips to his skin.

"Yes it is, indeed. Unfortunately, it's too late and the company is closing down soon. Unless if you're staying over in the building then that's not a problem."

Taeyong hummed, "shouldn't the CEO have no trouble for staying longer? Half an hour?"

"Exactly, the privilege is only mine to use, wouldn't it? Not for you," it's getting harder to shake the human off lately. "I'm going home now, so maybe not today."

"After all you said about not getting bored of me and yet here you are trying to throw me out," Taeyong huffed, biting at Jaehyun's shoulder out of annoyance.

"I'm not, but it's late and I'm sure you need to rest after your schedules, are you not? You still have a whole new day tomorrow."

"But this is also to de-stress, is it not?"

Jaehyun sighed, taking the human's hands to let go of the hug, "alright, let us go, I'll drive you home myself."

"Oh?" Taeyong lifted an eyebrow, "the CEO himself want to drive me? I don't know if I should be honored because that just mean you're that desperate to get rid of me."

"Don't put words into my mouth, dear, I'm just taking care of you," he walked to the door and opens it, waiting for Taeyong to follow, "come, let us go."

"Alright," he's following him out quietly, down the lift then goes to the parking lot and getting in to sit at the passenger seat of Jaehyun's sleek big car, "I was expecting a sedan since those are what people like you used to like, you like big cars? But isn't this a normal family car?"

"You think just because I'm a CEO I have to have a sport car or fancy sedan? Please, who I am does not dictate me to have those, I am my own person first," Jaehyun scoffed, starting the car and waiting for the heater to work, "now, where are we going?"

"Yeah, maybe that's what interests me about you, you're nothing like other people," he's smirking, "where? I thought you know? You put surveillance on me, weren't you?"

"I never did, I respect privacy, Taeyong-shi, knowing your schedules was merely what was expected of me. I was simply guessing before, according to the talks people have about you, they said you have a rather severe inclination for sweets."

"Is that so?" Taeyong chuckled, seemingly happy and pleased that he's leaning sideway to squeeze Jaehyun's thigh. They were being too casual, considering whatever it is that they have, Jaehyun had seen the signs yet alarmingly he doesn't really mind it, "where are you going?"

"I'm the one driving you home, it doesn't matter where I'll be going, I will drive you even if it means I'll be going back and forth."

Taeyong hummed, biting the smile on his lips as he's caressing his fingers higher on Jaehyun's thigh, "I asked, because you're the only one who knows where we are going... It shouldn't be a problem, would it?"

Obviously Jaehyun realized what Taeyong was referring to, _he wants you to take him to your home_ , bad idea. He sighed tiredly, "no, Taeyong-shi, I won't."

At that the human pulls away his hand, reflexively pouting, "why? It's not like I'm your stalker, taking me home with you will be okay, right? I won't do anything bad, do you not trust me?"

It's not a question of trust, it's about drawing the line, yet somehow Jaehyun couldn't say it. Why, couldn't he say it? "It'll just get the whole thing more complicated, Taeyong-shi."

"It's late, nobody is on you, people had thought I was going back with the guys, so we won't get found out," Taeyong deadpanned, "or are you afraid I'll pop up out of the blue at your front door later? I will only go there with your permission, promise."

 _Why is he so stubborn_ , gosh this infuriating human, "the idea of you going there alone is already bad enough, it's better if you don't know where I live so you won't get such an idea."

"I'm not stupid, Jaehyun-shi, stop thinking so lowly of me," Taeyong rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack from the between of his legs, seemingly ready to get out of the car, "just tell me honestly if you don't want to be with me, you were trying to keep me but then pushing me away like this, that's not nice, I prefer honesty."

As the slender hand about to open the car door, Jaehyun quickly leaning over and catching the warm skin, stopping the human from taking himself away from him, "you're really stubborn, I was only trying to make it easier for you and you're going to walk away sulking like this?"

"You'll make it easier for _both of us_  if you just take us home," he said with annoyed tone, but he's holding Jaehyun's hand too, slightly squeezing it.

"Taking you home with me will mean that I won't be holding back."

Taeyong's eyes slightly widening in a challenging taunt, "does that mean you've been holding back all this time? Why, that will only makes me want to go with you more."

"You might have trouble walking tomorrow and you have schedules," Jaehyun grunts, holding himself in check to stop himself from pinning the man right in that second. That sassy mouth really testing his patience, he wanted to ravish it without care. But it seems the human also have the same idea, because the dark brown eyes gazing to his lips and Taeyong's pink tongue licking over his lips suggestively.

"Then maybe you better start driving now or I'll jump over the handle to straddle your lap, Jaehyun-shi."

Jaehyun lets go with a groan, body burning and gripping the wheel frustratingly, "I swear you're a handful, little demon."

"I'll gladly be one for you," he reached over to brush his palm over the button of Jaehyun's pants, squeezing down right where it's burning, "let's see if you can drive fast enough."

Needless to say, Jaehyun thoroughly devoured Taeyong that night in his bed, tasting everything that the man has to offer, licking in the burning flame with passion and hunger. He had thought he have seen all of Taeyong's beauty and galaxy, yet being shown of how gorgeous the man's golden skin are against his bedsheet, Jaehyun came to realized that the man have a whole universe he have yet revealed. It was more than a craving, Jaehyun needs to drink in Taeyong to breathe, this growing addiction is becoming too dangerous for him. At least he was coherent enough to bring them to his apartment instead of his mansion, which actually already bad enough since the said apartment was meant to be a safe house for Jaehyun should something goes wrong.

Lee Taeyong is wrecking his carefully planned life without him even realizing it. He just need to make sure Doyoung won't come to know about this dangerous rendezvous.

It was futile to keep Taeyong away, even more so when Jaehyun is conscious enough that he's yearning for the human's touch, his smile and the way Taeyong would occasionally playing with his hair. Every little things the human did, leaving Jaehyun running in circles and he hates it, he supposed to have all the control over his emotions and life. Alas, he realized too late that Lee Taeyong is a force he shouldn't have play with.

One day when Jaehyun was diligently working on his job, windows closed tight since the sun is especially unmerciful that day, his door got opened too suddenly that he got a mild shock. Taeyong came stomping in angrily, face rather red and fists clenching by his side. Probably that was the second time he ever see the human that angry, and have he grown that comfortable with Jaehyun to the point he could barge in his office like that?

"I want to ask if we have an appointment today that I wasn't aware of, but considering the look on your face, I suppose it was due to something else, wasn't it?" Jaehyun said instead of greeting the man like he usually would do.

"This is so fucking unfair," Taeyong groaned, leaning over Jaehyun's desk with closed eyes and bared teeth.

"Alright, have I done something which displeased you?" he closed the tabs in his computer, pushing it aside to give the man his sole attention.

"I don't know, but you are if you're the one who implemented the rules that only senior artists could use the recording rooms."

Jaehyun frowned at that, "please elaborate clearly."

"I mean I maybe still considered a rookie because I've only debuted for three years, but I'm barely a rookie who doesn't know anything, why are we not allowed to use-

"Calm down Taeyong-shi, don't talk with anger in your system, I'm here to listen," he stood up to lead the human to sit at the couch, sitting beside him professionally.

Taeyong inhales deeply, blinking his eyes to settle down his frustration, "I've been requesting to use one of the recording room, I want to compose my own songs, I already have some drafts for it and I've shown some of them to another composer. But they have yet accepting my request, putting me on hold for so long and now they finally said that I couldn't use it because they can't _waste resources_  since I'm still a fucking _rookie_. Wasn't it bad enough that they stole my credits to use it as their own without my permission and now they said they can't waste resources? _What the fuck?_ "

Jaehyun is listening closely, mildly hesitant if it's a good idea to give the human a consoling pat to the back, but what was being told are issues he wasn't aware of, "this is the first time I've heard of such things and I'm ashamed to say I've only know it now. I made it that every production rooms and alike are available for anyone who wish to use it, even for rookies. I may have implemented that requests are mandatory to avoid clashing schedules, but intellectual property are of anyone despite the years of their experience, so this is truly shocked me, not to mention they've violated your copyright?"

Taeyong rubs at his face, utterly frustrated but the anger is receding, maybe it has something to do with the initial sense of betrayal from Jaehyun which now proven wrong, "yes... They had, only twice so I didn't mind it so much, but-"

"Once or twice is still a violation," Jaehyun seethed, gritting his teeth due to the slowly rising anger, "if they did it to you then there should be other people who has been put into disadvantage too. There never was a report about this, they altered it before it reach me, wasn't it?"

"Jaehyun-shi," Taeyong calls softly when he saw Jaehyun standing up angrily, touching his chin with dark eyes.

"I'm truly sorry to hear this, I apologize for the mistreatment many of you have been subjected to," he said, voice latched with remorse and rage. He should know, he knows how the industry often do foul plays, yet how could he missed this? It utterly anger him, he feels wronged and ashamed. It was inevitable to have such misconduct in workplace, more so for a company that big, but Jaehyun had take pride over the fact he accomplished to create a healthy and equal environment. _He didn't_ , he was put into a blindfold by these irresponsible people, they dared to alter the reports.

Suddenly there are arms embracing him from behind and soft voice hushing to his back, "Jaehyun-shi, you look as if you're about to kill someone, calm down."

Jaehyun sighed, breath slightly shaking due to anger, "because I am, but I won't, don't worry. Let me apologize again, pardon me for my incompetence but I will make sure it'll get resolved, as soon as I can and you'll get your recording room."

Taeyong chuckled, holding the taller man's cheek to tilt his face so they're looking to each other eyes, "honestly I'm glad enough it wasn't your doing."

"Please tell me if there are other issues that any of you are subjected to, I will see to it. The fact that even my secretary failed to notice, brought me to a conclusion that there are many people playing in this part and I won't rest until I deal with them properly."

Taeyong is hushing him again, tiptoeing to kiss his lips softly, "can you not talk formally like that to me? It feel as if we're strangers, I don't feel good about it."

Instantly Jaehyun's thoughts flying to other issue, what the human is asking of him was too intimate, causing alarm blaring in his head. He wanted to say that, they are, _strangers_ , despite what had occurred between them. _But Taeyong doesn't feel like a stranger, does he, Jaehyun?_ You guys shared thoughts and ideas far before both of you got tangled in your bed, how is that strangers thing to do? Since the start it wasn't about strangers having mutual interest for sexual arrangement, and how they share a middle ground amongst the disagreement they might have are enough proof.

 _Shit_ , somewhere along the way Jaehyun had slipped and fabulously _fell_. It was no longer mere attraction and addiction, it was deeper than that.

"I will fix it," Jaehyun could only say, letting Taeyong hugging him so closely and for their lips to meet again.

"I know you will," Taeyong whispered to his lips, turning him around so their chest are colliding together, "deep down I know it wasn't your doing, I refused to believe it because I know, I know you."

 _He knows you_ , enough for him to say that. Jaehyun is a fool and he can't do anything about it, he can't take himself away from the human now. One really shouldn't play with fire, because now Jaehyun is being burned and he's wanting for more. How foolish.

After that, Taeyong have busier schedules and that includes the ones overseas, meaning he have to leave Jaehyun for a period of time, something which makes him wary. It wasn't supposed to be like that, him and the CEO are nothing more than two people in mutual agreement for some fun. They are not obliged to do anything, if the other want to do something else or be with someone else, then that's just how it is, welcome to go, welcome to come back.

The thought feels foul to Taeyong, he doesn't like it at all. Jaehyun maybe a hidden CEO in the company, but it was well known he owns another company which he occasionally foresee to flourish, to which made the taller man rather well known and mostly sought after as one of the ideal bachelors in South Korea. And with Jaehyun sly yet irresistible charms? Taeyong is sure many are more than willing to spread their legs or lick the ground he walked on, an unwelcomed image in his head.

What gives him the right to feel such possessiveness over Jaehyun? Nothing, they are nothing to each other. But Taeyong wasn't an idiot, he knows what he saw and what he felt, he knew the CEO is more than interested in him, there's infatuation in his eyes. Maybe Taeyong isn't really sure about his own feelings towards Jaehyun, but he surely disliking, _repulsed_ by the idea that Jaehyun might sleep with anyone else than him.

That was why he slammed his hands down on the CEO's desk a couple of days before he have to fly to Japan with his group, "I want us to be exclusive sex partners."

Jaehyun rises his eyebrows with slightly wide eyes, surprised yet underlined with curiosity and confusion, "pardon?"

"You can only sleep around, with me," Taeyong deadpanned.

If it were a comic book, there would be dots popping up above Jaehyun's head, utterly dumbfounded, "sleeping around yet only with you, huh? Doesn't sound make sense."

"You only have a choice to say yes, I won't take a no," Taeyong challenged with a grin.

"I thought I'm the CEO here? Pretty sure I'm not bound to anyone else and obviously not to you, there's nothing which can keep me away from having fun with others as long as the other person and I wishes for it. Also, the whole exclusive sex partners is ridiculous, there never was such a thing, not that I'm aware of," Jaehyun grinned back, propping his face with his hand on the desk.

"Alright, but you're not the only one who can blackmail somebody, Jaehyun-shi," he's kneeling to mimick Jaehyun's pose, propping his face on a hand in front of the said man like a mirror, "do you think people won't be curious about me going missing so often? They'll start wondering where did I go and they might pin point that it was always your office where I've been coming to. Even if you might try to shut us up when the rumours blow up with your CEO power, fans have a more terrifying power than you might be, nowadays. Media can be very powerful when being used right, one article then _poof!_ " Taeyong exaggerated the gesture with his mouth and a hand, still Jaehyun remains calm with a smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't want that right?" Taeyong grins wider, spinning Jaehyun's hair with a finger, "but I will do that if you sleep with anyone else other than me."

"You're really cute," Jaehyun chuckled, the threat have nothing on him since he have nothing to lose, not when he's preparing to _disappear_ , "and? All of this for what? Are you trying to save these people because you think I would _sully_ them? Or was it because... You've become attached to me?" He put a finger over his lips to stop his smile from getting wider after he sees something is shifting in the human's eyes, "I wonder if this possessiveness of yours similar to that of a child who doesn't like their toys to be played by others, or was it... The other kind of possessiveness?"

There's a moment for Taeyong's thoughts to rearrange themselves in his head, and it was quite surprising for Jaehyun to see confidence rebounding so quickly in the human's features. Then there's a hand grabbing his chin and the next Taeyong is kissing him, hard and heavy, before he pulls away with a gasp and a satisfied smile.

"Who knows?" he caressed the under of Jaehyun's jaw, causing hot shiver down his spine.

"I think I might," this time it was Jaehyun who's yanking Taeyong down to kiss him, deeper and with tongues, "that was brave of you to threaten me like this."

"Because I know I wouldn't have to do it, you can't say no to me after all," he lifted an eyebrow with challenge, smacking his lips to Jaehyun's playfully.

"Very bold of you," his eyes flickering to the intense eyes and the luscious lips, wanting to lick it despite the kisses they've just shared, "but sexy, I like it."

"Good, then you have to wait until I'm back to have fun, okay?" Taeyong winked, softly pinching at Jaehyun's ear.

"Let's see," he said instead.

Taeyong may changed his initial impression about the CEO, but he didn't think he would still be so wrong. It happens when he was doing their schedule in Japan with his group, only mildly noticing the way their manager ushering them around a bit agitated as if wanting to hide something. They were being dolled up and Taeyong finished first, so he walk around to check the studio, greeting the people politely and professionally. Then one lady, who Taeyong was introduced to as the director, come up to him with a warm smile.

"Good to finally meet you Taeyong-shi, we've been excited to work with you guys," she said, body language motherly despite her strictness in her job.

"Thank you for having us, we will work hard," he's bowing deeply, earning himself a pleased grin from the lady.

"Have you recovered well? We were worried when they told us about your injury," she said, catching Taeyong in confusion.

"My... Injury?"

"Yes, weren't you injured? That's what they told us when they cancelled the schedule, it was almost a year ago, but we're happy to have you now for your new comeback," she smiled, patting Taeyong's shoulder reassuringly, "but please do not overdo it if it may cause your injury to worsen."

A year ago? What injury did he have that people knew about? Then he got reminded of his knee injury which he hid from anyone, it was the only injury he had last year, but nobody should know about it, he didn't even tell his members. He had to ask the lady when exactly did the news of his injury reached her and was completely surprised to know it was around the time before he met Jaehyun. He's aware that the CEO may cancelled their schedules with a plausible reason, but an injury which he really did have? It's as if Jaehyun did it deliberately because he knows Taeyong is hidding his pain. And to have it cancelled _before_ they met? If it was after then Taeyong would understand because he had rejected him then, but before? It doesn't make sense.

_Was he aware of his injury?_

"Hyung, what is this about our schedule was cancelled due to my injury? I never told anyone," Taeyong persistently asking to their manager, unrelenting even when the man keep evading to answer.

Until finally the manager heaved a tired exhale, "we were told to do it from the higher up, there are rumors it was the CEO's secretary who told us to do it. I know, it was wrong of me, but I can't go against them, I'm sorry," but then his face changing into confusion, "wait? You said you didn't tell anyone? So you were really injured then? Not because someone high up wanted to boycott you?"

 _It was Doyoung-shi, then it really was Jaehyun-shi who issued it_ , "yes I was... But I hid it, because I thought, I thought I could still dance-" suddenly he remembered the lone night when he stayed late in the training room, trying to dance by himself despite the pain and broke down crying in the hallway, telling himself that he can still dance. Did Jaehyun saw him then? Then... He cancelled their schedules because he was trying to let Taeyong rest?

" _Do you ever wonder if you're actually only projecting such thoughts due to misunderstanding?"_

That was what Jaehyun kept telling him before, wasn't it? Now all the missing pieces falling into their rightful places, for the first time ever letting Taeyong see the bigger picture. Then why, didn't the CEO told him the truth? _Because you were hiding it,_ thinking about the CEO's ways of doing things, he could see that was why he did it like that, Jaehyun was respecting his decision yet not wanting him to further harm himself. There was rush of many mixed emotions running through his veins, heart touched but there's also anger. Angry because Jaehyun never being honest to him even when Taeyong had painted him in wrong colors.

He didn't even wait until the next day to confort the CEO after he came back from the airport, going back to the company despite the others are getting back to the dorm, fully knowing that Jaehyun would still be in the office that late. When he reached the floor, he was met with the secretary's confused and alarmed expression, but he's marching into the office unstopping, greeted by the usual sight of Jaehyun typing about over his keyboard.

"Taeyong-shi? I thought we're not meeting today since you have only came back from Japan-"

Taeyong cut off what Jaehyun have to say by placing his hands over the expensive mahogany desk, "did you do it because you knew about my injury? So you weren't trying to boycott me?"

The initial reaction was confusion, until it gives away to recollection and understanding, "about your cancelled schedules? It has long passed, hasn't it? there was no need to-"

"Cut the bullshit, I want the truth, _now!_ " he slammed the desk, realizing that he's being too emotional only after he did it, feeling a bit sorry for being so harsh to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is leaning back to his leather chair slowly, as if he's thinking over the words which he could say, but he decided to be honest this time around, "yes, I knew about your injury and that was why I did it. I accidentally saw you in the hallway at some night, I will apologize for doing things in my way but I'm not regretting it, because I did it with the best interest for you in my mind."

Taeyong straighten up and throwing his head back exasperatedly, "then why, why didn't you just say it? Why didn't you tell me the truth when I keep thinking of you as a sexual offender?"

There's a snort slipping out of Jaehyun's mouth due to the comment, before he's settling his expression into professional state again, "well, I merely didn't see the need to tell you and I was interested in how would you react to the circumstances. I'm not washing my hands clean from the intention of playing with you, but truthfully, I never intended anything to be how it is has become now."

"So... You really was only asking for my _time_?" he asked with uncertainty, disbelief all over his face.

"Yes, I was, there was no sexual intention at all, although I did find you extremely attractive since the start. But I was only intrigued to break down your stubborn pride which led you to decided to hide your pain," Jaehyun elaborate, fingers tapping the desk mindlessly, "I believe an apology is in order now, that you've come to know the truth. I apologize, for leading you on."

Taeyong is angry, feeling truly fooled and conned, had he known the truth, he wouldn't be there with Jaehyun, _at all_. And he's angry because Jaehyun had just admitted that he was fucking with his head, _for his entertainment_. Beside that, he feels ashamed, because he had been so daringly coming onto the CEO due to the belief the man had been wanting him too. Knowing the truth, he's questioning about where does the lies and the truth lies? Was Jaehyun portraying interest in him just to keep playing with his mind?

_Don't be a fool Taeyong, eyes never lies. You noticed, the way he sometimes looking at you like you're a precious gem worth to be protected, that was also one of the reasons why you had pressured him to take you to his home, wasn't it?_

"I'm going to ask about the current situation then, Jaehyun-shi. Are your only interest in me still about fucking up my mind?"

There's silence being stretched in the air, tension filling in the room similar to how it was when they first interacted, but the tension this time was of something else, heavier and more serious just like the weight in Jaehyun's eyes.

"No, it wasn't," he said, tone deep and firm, washing Taeyong in relief.

So he's leaning over the desk again, holding his glare on Jaehyun's reddish eyes, "you pissed me off, fucker," he hissed, but he grabbed Jaehyun's chin before he kissed him out of frustration, "but I forgive you."

Then he left the office without looking back, leaving Jaehyun to taste the lingering sweetness of his lips and sudden guilt. Not long, Doyoung coming in with a grim look on his face, closing the door so slowly as if he's afraid to break whatever it is which is already broken.

"You fucked up, real bad," he said in a whisper.

"Yes, I am," Jaehyun brought a hand to his lips, touching the ghost of Taeyong's warmth. "I'm well aware of that, but the worst wasn't about me disappearing when the time is up, it's him. I can see it in his eyes, this was no longer a game to any of us, it would be easier if he only think of me as a game. But now, it's harder to let go without dreaming of the _what if's._ "

"Sir..." Doyoung said sorrowfully, "letting him know about the safe house was already bad, please make sure you'll do things after thinking it through from now on."

"Make sure we'll have a new safe house, find it somewhere far away from the current one, now that one will only serve as a normal stopping point," Jaehyun said, biting his lips warily, "don't worry, I won't jeopardizing everyone, when we have to disappear, we will. I know I could, rest assured Doyoung-ah."

"Make him hate you, then it'll be easier for him and for your conscience," he said lastly before he's bowing and excusing himself.

"As if my conscience will have any consolation," Jaehyun chuckled bitterly. But Doyoung is right, that way it'll be easier for Taeyong to forget about him.

 

\--

 

The human ignored him for a week and Jaehyun let him be, it was his right if Taeyong no longer want to be involved with him, like it should be from the start. But he doubts it, because he had seen the look in Taeyong's eyes, there will be a time when he come back to Jaehyun. And he was proven right, because after being ignored for a week, he received a text from none other than the human.

' _Do you have time now?'_

Jaehyun wonders for a while if he should lie, but then he decided to tell Taeyong that he's not busy right now and that he could come into his office if he want to. But then Taeyong replied back with,

' _Come see me in recording room 4.'_

He take a look at the clock, it's late in the evening, probably there are less people around the recording floor, but there are often cases when people are staying late there, is it safe for them to meet up there?

As if Taeyong can read his mind, there's another text popped up in his phone screen, ' _don't worry, there's not many people here_.'

Since he's also missing the man terribly, Jaehyun couldn't say no and readily going down the lift to reach the floor where the said room is. It felt like he's a teenager about to do something bad, sneaking around like that, speed walking through the hallway when he was sure enough it's spared from any humans, quickly dashing into the said recording room and locked it right away. Taeyong is standing inside the recording box, behind the big glass window which separating it from the panels box.

The human pressed the intercom, " _I want you to hear something, just a cover of a song but I sang it for you_."

There's a kick of his heart in his chest, a sensation which he couldn't get used to even though the human often caused such reaction on him, his dead heart seem to be alive whenever Taeyong is around. He nodded to Taeyong and immediately music start filling in the small room, anticipating for Taeyong's voice to grace him, curious of what kind of song did Taeyong thought of him.

 _You came in swinging like Apollo_  
_I'll be feelin' it tomorrow_  
_No, I ain't seein' straight, hyperventilate_  
_Knees begin to wobble_  
_You cut my brakes and hit the throttle_  
_I couldn't stop it if I wanted_  
_Just your silhouette, makes me break a sweat_  
_I'm in trouble_

 _Oh, I've been dazed and confused_  
_From the day I met you_  
_Yeah, I lost my head_  
_And I'd do it again_  
_Either I've seen the light_  
_Or I'm losing my mind_  
_There's something 'bout you_  
_That's got me dazed and confused_  
_Dazed_  
_Dazed and confused_  
_Dazed_

 _I bet you know just what you're doing_  
_You're not the type that's used to losing_  
_First, you build me up, then with just a touch_  
_Leave me here in ruins_  
_Something 'bout your eyes_  
_I can't even walk in a straight line_  
_Under the influence_

Taeyong's voice is soft, sweet and deep in some parts, leaving Jaehyun breathless as he keep listening. But it wasn't his voice which racking Jaehyun's core, it was the lyrics, perfectly describing what he's been feeling for the human. And to know the human is thinking about him in the same way, brings out strong waves of emotions within him, one of them being the forbidden feeling he was supposed to have forgotten and forsaken. _To a human, Jaehyun, he's really leaving you in ruins._

There's a chuckle and the singing stops despite the music keep playing, Taeyong is grinning to him with fondness in his eyes, " _why are you looking like that? Come in, I wanna touch you._ "

Jaehyun is swallowing in the maddening burst of emotions, throat tight and _oh_ , he's feeling it so strongly of how gone he is for the human. He opens the door with slightly trembling hand, surprised of how emotions could be affecting his body that much, of how much Taeyong could wreck him with just his smile. Taeyong reaching out an arm to him, gesturing for a hug, soft smile never leaving his lips.

"Have you locked the door?" he whispered to Jaehyun's lips before kissing him chastely.

"Yes, but the CCTV-" he look up in reflex, only to see a bright colored boxer covering it, he couldn't help the chuckle which pouring out his mouth, "good gracious, Taeyong-shi."

"I know we'll be like this if we're in the same room," he chuckles along too, digging in his fingers in Jaehyun's hair as he keep kissing him, so softly that it feels like they're dancing in the clouds. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like your voice or the song you chose for me?" Jaehyun grinned, embracing the smaller body as if he's afraid Taeyong is going to slip away. "I like it, everything about it."

Taeyong is caressing his cheek with his other hand, smiling wider as his eyes twinkling in happiness, "good, because it was honest."

Does that mean Taeyong was confessing his feelings to him? It does feel like it, but Jaehyun chose not to comment on it. Also, he noticed Taeyong have been staring at him strangely, as if he have something to say yet hesitant to do so, "what is it in your mind?"

"I..." he started, but then visibly gulping before he shook his head slowly, "nothing..."

"Are you still angry?" Jaehyun asked in a whisper, leaning closer to connect their foreheads, sharing more than warmth and proximity.

"No... I told you I've forgiven you," he answered in equal whisper, closing his eyes still seemingly anxious. "I miss you more..."

"I will apologize again because I really am feeling sorry, for playing you, that is. Because I don't regret cancelling your schedules if it means more rest for you, and I made sure you'll receive more opportunities after."

"I figured it out, we've been really busy lately," he chuckled. After a quiet, gentle moment, slowly Taeyong opening his eyes to gaze right into Jaehyun's eyes, resting a hand over the taller man's cheek, "you have a rather unique eyes, Jaehyun-shi."

His heart leaps at the sudden words, slightly panicking even though his face stays calm outwardly, "isn't it? I've been told so by many people, and not one of them like it, it was quite a gloomy story," he chuckled, hiding his nervousness and somehow, he decided not to lie nor did he speak of the whole truth.

Taeyong keep looking at him, as if he's searching, trying to find something in Jaehyun's eyes and there's sadness twirling in the human's eyes which Jaehyun couldn't comprehend, _why?_ Then suddenly Taeyong holding his face so preciously, so gently as if he's holding a very fragile crystal and kissed his lips even softer, as if there's something being whispered to it, a secret even to Jaehyun.

"I don't mind your reddish, unique eyes," he said with a tender smile as he's leaning away just enough for him to be able to see Jaehyun's face clearly, caressing his pale cheek so, so gently, "I don't mind who you are or what you are, because I know _you,_  I know your heart, Jaehyun-shi."

Those words caused heartwarming emotions within Jaehyun as much it's brings the alarms in his head going off. It sounds as if Taeyong truly knows who he is, _what_  he is. And he accepted him, he sees the real him and not judging him into the monstrosity images people always subjected him into in the past. It feels like his heart bursting, warmth spreading uncontrollably and his knees growing weak due to his emotions alone for this man. It simply like a dream comes true, a dream which Jaehyun didn't even dare to think again.

But was it really it, or was it simply Jaehyun's mind which created such conclusion due to his long, agonizing yearns? A misunderstanding? It could be, mostly be so, Jaehyun had lived long enough to know when to stop being too hopeful or delusional. This is one of his delusion only, _it has to be_. So Jaehyun holds Taeyong's hands over his cheeks, kissing the palms as the least he could do to show how happy and grateful Taeyong's words had made him.

"Thank you," he kissed the smaller man chastely, somehow the simple act managed to racked his chest, a tight feeling which similar to a sensation when you're trying to suppress a cry. Jaehyun needs to change the topic, "you know, I think it's about time for us to call each other names more casually."

"You think so too?" Taeyong smiled, a little bit more cheerful than before, giggling when he said, "then Jaehyun?"

"Yes, Taeyong?" he laughed softly, chest tickled by a feeling of shyness and awkwardness, it's so strange to be calling him like that. "So tell me, if that's your boxer briefs hanging there, are you going comando right now?"

That caused the glint in the human's eyes to shift into something more playful and seductive, Taeyong stepped away to sit at one of the chairs in the room, spreading his legs and crooking a beckoning finger to him, "why don't you check then, Jaehyun?"

"Don't mind if I do," Jaehyun said with a sharp inhale, immediately crawling to kneel on the floor, kissing up to the gorgeous, red thin lips, basking in the intoxicating scent and warmth which only Taeyong could offer to him. As the heat growing hotter in the room and breath intensifying, his heart is soaring because nothing will ever feel as right as touching Taeyong, _his everything_ beyond the warmth of his skin. He couldn't deny it, not anymore, that when Jaehyun touch Taeyong, he feels so in _love_ with him.

Nothing can stop him from admitting that he had embraced the forbidden feeling towards this human, this Lee Taeyong. If he shed a tears, no one should know, not even himself. He feels sorry for himself, for the man in his arms that things have to come to this, maybe he shouldn't allow them to call each other names like what they just did. What is he doing? Why making it harder to let go? And for that, he decided to do what Doyoung told him to do.

 

\--

 

Jaehyun admitted that he can be somewhat lacking creativity, like how he used the name _Jaehyun_ for more than twice because he can't be bothered to made up other names. Probably this was also one of the occasion when he's _less_ creative, but he reasons that betrayal is the most hurtful pain one can receive, he wishes the pain will make it easier for hate to grow and with it, lighter heart to let him go.

He had calculate the time when Taeyong will come into his office, not making any appointment because that would be too obvious as fuck that Jaehyun is trying to _show_  something. He's confident that the human will come that day in the time he had predicted, the only schedule free frame of time that Taeyong have for the day. Besides, they haven't been able to see each other in the last few days, he knows enough that Taeyong must be wanting to see him.

Although it's very awkward and triggering to have someone else sitting on his lap, even though it was Jen, he's long time maid. She too, visibly annoyed to be there, causing Jaehyun to wonder why she had agreed in the first place if she would be making faces like that.

"Must I sit on your lap, sir? I know we're both gay as fuck, but this doesn't make it any less awkward and triggering," she grumbles softly, making sure her voice won't be heard if a certain someone suddenly coming in.

"Shush, his favorite is to sit on my lap, what's better than hurt him the most like that?" he had to stop himself from wincing at his own words, heart heavy and torn no matter he tried to reason with his head that this is what he should doing. Was it really? His head is messed up that he can't see right or left anymore. "Why you agreed to this if you're just gonna be disgusted like this?"

"Isn't that the whole point?" she rolled her eyes exasperatedly, so different to her polite manners when she was working, "because you won't be able to do this, even if it's only for a show, if the other person have an interest in you, right? You can't fool me sir, you're in too deep that the mere thought of being someone else repulses you. That was why you chose me amongst the others who were willing to help you, wasn't it?"

Jaehyun sighed, exhausted since being butchered by Jen's words, "why do you have to hurt me like that? You could have kept all of those in your mind without spelling it out to me."

"Because I don't really agree to this," she huffed, awkwardly placing her hands on Jaehyun's shoulder, looking as if she's touching a dirty slime instead of his expensive dress shirt, "I mean, you've been looking _alive_  then you ever be in all the long centuries I've been with you. I almost think that you finally found _the one_ , how do you expect me not to worry if you're trying to hurt someone you really care about? You can be so ruthless, yet you also have a kind heart which many people doesn't have when you came to care for something, for someone. I could already see it how it would be after you hurt him, you'll hurt yourself too, won't you?"

Jaehyun thinks over the words for a long moment, staring at the coffee stain on his desk without really seeing it, running over the possibilities in his head, "we will be leaving... At maximum three years, Jen. We have to disappear before then, and if I keep him around, I know, _goddammit_ I know it'll be even harder to let him go. I don't even want to let him go."

"Then don't," she said, eyes firm yet without judgement, "at least then you won't have any regrets because you would have done your best, tell him, let him know what we are, what _you_ are. It will be his decision, and it might be hard and painful for you, but I think that's for the best. I'm sure you trust him enough to tell him that, don't you? Anyways, nobody gonna believe vampires are real these days, people have gone too... _scientific_."

He chuckled at that, "you're probably right, he would probably think I'm mental or something, but then that's it, or decided he can't be with a gross monster like me."

Jen flicked his nose hard, her face shown how pissed off she is, "if you said you're a gross monster then I am too. And if we want to point fingers at who are the monsters, then their kind have more monsters, ones which disgust even us."

"We were once one of them."

"Shut up," she growled, "I didn't left those life only to be reminded of it, disgusting."

Jaehyun scoffed, eyes fleeting to the door then to the clock on the wall, "you're right Jen, I think I should do what you told me. I do understand what was Doyoung is so afraid of, his trauma caused him to be so wary, but I'm sure he only want the best for me and he would understand if I tell him my honest heart."

"True that, do you know he cried a lot because he was so afraid this Taeyong gonna hurt you?"

"Oh... I wasn't aware of it, I feel so terribly sorry now, I'll make sure to reassure him when I come home," he patted her arm, motioning her to get up from his lap, "we better get away before he come so-"

Like a cliche drama, the door opens, revealing Taeyong who was looking excited before gradually shock and disbelief taking over his face. He stood there unmoving, head too chaotic to process what is it that he's looking at, Jaehyun who's sitting on his leather chair and a woman who's wearing a short skirt on his lap? There was too much shock, to the point he couldn't even feel anger, he didn't even know if he was breathing. But his body moves by it's own, rushing out the office and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile Jaehyun too, caught in surprise, had only just deciding to try again with Taeyong, then the man had to came in such a perfect time. He had wanted to react, to say something, probably explaining the situation, but his position with Jen was purposely set up to compromise, anything he has to say would means nothing in that moment. And he couldn't, he could not react at all when he sees the pain and the void growing within Taeyong's dark eyes, it felt like he just killed someone. Jaehyun is not a stranger to killing, but not of someone he care about, someone precious. His heart dies from seeing Taeyong's face, just what made him believe that he could do this?

"Sir, I know you're malfunctioning right now, but if you really want to do what you've just decided to do, I suggest you run after him," she clapped her hands in front of Jaehyun's face, causing him to notice that he didn't even realize when she got off his lap.

"What do I say?" he whispered so weakly it almost sounds like a screech, "nothing I could say which he'll believe."

"Didn't you just decided to tell him the truth? The whole truth? Are you awake?" she's looking at him warily, seeming genuinely worried. "Youre not being the master that I know of, _step up!_ Use your cunning head and snake tongue! Stop being so afraid just because you have something to lose."

"Snake tongue," he splutters, somehow the absurdity of Jen's comment relieving his clouded mind and he could think again. _That's right Jaehyun, you're not like this, you're manipulative and strong on your ground, not weak like this._ Taeyong made him too humane, too weak, but that means he should try harder not to lose his core.

Yet as he's gathering his wits, suddenly the door opens again, and just like before, it's revealing Taeyong again, the only difference being his extremely furious look on his face. And before Jaehyun could even finish saying the man's name, his face is already being _smacked_ so hard by none other than Taeyong.

" _You shit!_ " he screamed, _whacking_ Jaehyun's other side with his other hand, felt even harder and more painful than before, "you asshole! Fucker! Cheater! I've made myself clear that I love you, you shithead!"

 _Wait, what?_ "You what?" Jaehyun turned around in disbelief, not minding the way his face feels so sore and stinging as if his cheeks inflating twice the size. He must look like a red, injured chipmunk.

"I told you! I sang for you and I told you I don't mind about whatever you are!" Taeyong is screaming again, the anger still burning there, but more than that the tears spilling out his wide eyes.

"You really was confessing to me?" he asked dumbly, getting himself beaten up again by Taeyong who's screaming in frustration, "no, wait-! You didn't tell me _clearly_ , just because I've managed to understand your hints before, doesn't mean I could always understand your hints!"

" _I will kill you!_ " Taeyong screamed and cried, hands punching Jaehyun without stopping, unable to see anything since tears obscuring his sight and his punches gradually growing weaker, "I will... Why are you so cruel? If you want to reject me, then just _say it,_ why do it like this? Why must you ruin everything? If you at least reject me like a sane person would do, I would understand and I would be able to think about you, to reminisce about us even though it hurts me, but it'll make me happy even just for a little bit. But if you did this- _if you_ -" he's sobbing uncontrollably, body shaking, "I wouldn't be able to remember you with good feelings..."

Jaehyun's heart breaks into million pieces to see Taeyong like that, crying so painfully, this man who was so strong, so confident and always seem so fearless. And it was him, it was him who hurt Taeyong, Jaehyun couldn't bear to see him like that and immediately embracing him with everything he has. Taeyong tries to push him away, to shake off his arms, screaming angrily and sorrowfully for Jaehyun to let him go.

"Don't touch me! _Don't_ -" he hiccuped, slapping Jaehyun's face again before he's crying again, "I said don't touch me! _Let go-_!"

But Jaehyun didn't let go, he didn't want to, he couldn't, not like this, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, let me apologize to you, I am ashamed of myself to have hurt you like this. If you still have the heart to listen to what have to say, please... Please give me the chance to. But if you don't want to stay with me any longer, then at least know that I'm truly sorry and remorseful, and I... I wish you'll be happy."

Taeyong is still sobbing in Jaehyun's arms, and he refused to hug him back, arms stays rigidly on his side. After a while -and strangely Jaehyun only got reminded that Jen is still in the room with them- the human's cry is easing down, hiccuping at times against Jaehyun's chest and then, he pushes him away again. This time Jaehyun obeyed since Taeyong is calm enough for him to breathe properly.

He wipes at his face furiously, eyes looking down to the floor, but when he look up, his glare is deadly on Jaehyun, " _talk_. And if you're not making sense, I'll make your life a living hell."

 _How?_ Jaehyun mildly wonders, but thankfully he's still smart enough not to voice it out, "uh, this is going to sound unbelievable, but... It was a misunderstanding-"

Taeyong scoffed and rolled his eyes, utterly fed up, about to walk away before suddenly Jen, the lone spectator finally speak up, "excuse me, I was trying to find the right time to say something and thanks to your dumbness, _sir_ , I can finally do it. Seriously, I feel so disillusioned seeing the current you," she whispered the last part, before focusing on Taeyong who's looking at her like he wants nothing but to throw her out the window. Which will definitely kill both Jen and Jaehyun because it's still daylight out there.

"Taeyong-shi, what we were doing just now was staged," she said effectively, causing Taeyong's eyes to widened and tears pooling again.

"I knew it, he did that just to reject me right? He-"

"No. Maybe in a way you're right, but sir Jaehyun was trying to keep you away, not _rejecting_  you. It's not about your feelings nor his, it was due to another reason," she let her words to trail off, watching the human's face closely to see any sign at all. And she _did_. "I'm just his maid from a long time ago and I have a wife whom I love so dearly, so there couldn't be anything between sir Jaehyun and me, except that we may feel like siblings. I deeply apologize for my master's foolishness, Taeyong-shi, but I hope the two of you would resolve the misunderstanding. Now, I'll be taking my leave."

Silence ensues as soon as Jen went out the door, leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong to stand where they are awkwardly and eyes down to the floor. Until Jaehyun decided to speak up, "I apologize for my behavior, Taeyong, I-"

But Taeyong didn't let him finish, yanking at his collar and dragging him to the desk, throwing his taller body to fall to the leather chair, before Taeyong immediately sitting down on his lap, hissing, "I told you there can only be me and this is _my_  place, only _I_ can sit on your lap. Staged or not, I'm pissed that you let anyone sit here."

It makes Jaehyun so confused, how did Taeyong react like that? It's as if the human already know what was the hidden secret Jen was implying to him. But that can't be, right?

"Your eyes, Jaehyun, there are times when it was glowing in the dark," Taeyong suddenly said, catching Jaehyun in shock and horror, "and the times when I stayed over at your place, you always sleep after me and wake up before me, but there are times when I got woken up in the middle of the night and I noticed how you weren't breathing nor was your heart is beating."

Jaehyun could only look at the way Taeyong is sniffing due to the remnants of cries, "and the way you bite me sometimes, you really think I can't smell the blood? the old as fuck article which I found about a singer Jaehyun, who looked exactly like you even to the tiniest moles, I know it wasn't just a person looking similar to you, _it is you._ And I made the connection. I know, _I know_ Jaehyun, that's why- that's why I-"

"You said you don't mind whatever I am," Jaehyun finished the sentence himself, embracing the smaller body in his arms.

"Yes," Taeyong said firmly, eyes glassy and lips trembling from holding in his cry, "I thought you'll catch on, you were so smart but now you're so fucking dumb and I just-" he cried with a groan, frustrated, "I was about to wait and suddenly you do shit like this, fuck."

"I'm sorry, as much as I'm truly regretful about my sudden developing idiocy, I can't help but feeling offended having it being addressed for so many times," Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, "I never have anything to lose, Taeyong, I could disappear anytime I want and I have these people whom I trust with my soul, so there was no need to be scared. But after you, I have something to lose, something I'm afraid to lose, a someone that is _you_. I start second guessing, afraid to assume and I always ended up siding with the safest possibilities. My logic was... Gone."

"You were afraid?" Taeyong asked in a whisper, too low that it was almost inaudible, eyes wet and red.

"I am, I always am afraid when it's about you," he whispered back, softly gasping when Taeyong is resting his forehead on his own, their breath colliding together.

"Was that fear because you think I wouldn't understand you? That I would be scared of you? Disgusted of you? Or was it because you think we're not right together? That you might hurt or kill me? Because... You think we could never be together since we're so _different?_ "

Jaehyun opens his mouth to answer, but as he's inhaling the air, the words Taeyong had said, it caused an ache in his chest. His lips quivering as a result of trying to deny the clawing cry in his tight throat. There is no more space leave for him to hide himself from Taeyong, now that he's down to his bare skin under the human's eyes and touch, it feel so right yet terrifying. He never, ever put himself into vulnerability such as this, he would always at least one step ahead from others, but not with Taeyong. And so, against his own will, a tears escaping his eyes.

"All of it and more," he whispered, breath heavy and shaky due to the cry, so painful that the pain spreading all over his body as if to suppress his cry needs the power from his entire being, "being with you is like flying high in the sky with no safety, Taeyong. There are so much fear, so much what if's and even though- I keep trying to not acknowledge it, to ignore it, your smile and your touch always reminds me of how painful and terrifying it would be when I lose it. That's why-" he swallowed, more tears dripping down and chest burning even more, "that's why I chose to be a coward and do that with her, in hope that... That you will leave me and I don't have to say anything because- I couldn't, shit, _I couldn't do it_."

He had been avoiding to look at Taeyong, as the last bit of strength to say what was needed to say, there was too much emotions and he knows, he wouldn't be able to say anything should he look into the human's eyes. But when he did, there's thick tears brimming in Taeyong's eyes, face scrunched up and trembling lips pressed tightly together to hold back his cry, he's looking at Jaehyun with the same intensity.

His tears came spilling out and Taeyong look up with a harsh inhale, wiping at his cheeks before he's looking at Jaehyun again, holding the man's face preciously, "say it then, Jaehyun," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him, too soft that Jaehyun could barely feel his warmth and the salty taste of their tears, "ask me to free you from this pain like you had done so with mine."

Jaehyun immediately know what Taeyong was saying, he shook his head painfully, "I can't, there will be too many things you have to sacrifice and it would be a lie if that won't hurt you."

"But you make me happy," Taeyong lifted Jaehyun's face, smiling with tearful eyes, "you make me happy and you can keep making me happy, just like you did before. And I can make you happy too, I want to be your resting place, your safe house."

He look away, heart soaring from the said prospect of happiness, yet he has seen and lived enough that it all sounds ridiculous to him, it's hard to believe that they would be able to do that. But maybe, this is the time that Jaehyun have to make a decision even though it makes him so vulnerable, maybe this time he can be selfish.

Taeyong bumping his forehead to Jaehyun's, eyes closed and arms coiling around the taller man's neck, "I will have to let go of my family, my friends, my life, everything that I know of in all my life for something entirely different and scary, I know, I'm aware of it. I've thought about it for a long time, I asked myself am I ready to start a life which I never know of? It would feel as if I'll be the only one who's different in your world, but then I thought... No, you'll never let me alone. Because I know you and I know, I want you to be the one to hold my hands when I'm scared, like how you cried in front of me because I know you never let anyone see your weaknesses. I want that for us, to be the strongest and the weakest for each other."

Jaehyun exhales so deeply, almost feel like he have no strength left, but he's embracing Taeyong tightly, breathing in his sweet scent, the smell of home, "when you live this life, you'll hate me, this is not a nice life at all, Taeyong, and I can hardly believe my presence is enough for you to withstand all of it. You won't be able to enjoy the sun anymore, you wouldn't be able to stay too close with people, moving around a lot and starting a life again and again, you may have people hating you and... And you will have to drink blood to keep yourself sane," he painfully whispered the last part, already sure enough that will make Taeyong to reconsider and reject him.

"Can't we make it that I'll just drink you?" the human said, causing Jaehyun to look up in a snap out of shock, "I'll allow you to drink others as long as you promise me you won't cheat on me."

Jaehyun gapes and dumbly staring at Taeyong with wide eyes, "are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. What? You think I've been joking?" he shrugged, smiling as he's kissing every inch of Jaehyun's face with his soft lips, "it'll be hard for me to do it right away, so I want to ask you to bring me with you when you're disappearing. Then both of us will start a new life, right? I can see it truthfully how it would be to live your life, let me try it before you refuse me. If I really am unable to do that, then you can bring me back to this life, make me forget about you or something. But if I could, you have to make sure I'll be there with you for as long as you're walking on this earth. Swear it."

Jaehyun is leaning back to rub at his face frustratingly, ' _he really got me, if he do it like that, then he's leaving me no choice_ '. But, there's a smile on his lips underneath his hands, he's happy. Happy can't even begin to describe how thrilled, relieved and touched he is in that moment, ' _is this how it feels to have your love accepted and understood?_ '

Then there's other hands lifting up his hands, revealing a smiling Taeyong with mirth in his still glassy dark brown eyes, "you're supposed to show me your smiles."

"I hate you," he chuckled with a soft cry in his throat, hating the fact that the human makes him so weak. But then again, they'll try to learn a new life together, _it will be okay_ , he thinks with a smile.

"Funny how I was the one who said it before and now it's you who said it," Taeyong is chuckling too, shifting on Jaehyun's lap to cradle his face and kissing his skin so adoringly and lovingly, "I don't hate you though."

"Always a room for character development," Jaehyun replied exactly what Taeyong had said in the beginning, causing both of them to laugh together.

"Oh my god, how can you stilll remember that? Now I can't help but trying to retort with something you've said to me," he laughs, so beautifully and it was a sight Jaehyun would always want to see.

So he embraces the man tighter with all his heart and soul, kissing his face in so much love and promises, "don't worry, we will have our own long ass dictionary for ourselves in the future."

"Ah," Taeyong's eyes lit up, seemingly remembered something, "because boring never was in my dictionary about you."

Jaehyun shake his head in adoration, still finding it rather hard to believe that they've come such a long way to be what they are now, interesting how life could be.

But he was right, they were right, boring never was in their dictionary about each other. Because even when they've started the fourth new life and Taeyong is holding his hand with a gleeful, similar reddish eyes as him, never did he ask Jaehyun to take him back to his old life. Even though sometimes they cried alone or together in each other arms, the beautiful moon is enough consolation for them to find their own way back together again.

 

Now, it wasn't only their life which is immortal, their love too, if not more.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end :'))
> 
> If you want to talk to me or ask me anything, you can hit me up in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiriSailing?s=09)! Hihihi ^^
> 
> Tell me what you think about the story, I live on comments lol


End file.
